Night Mare Moon's Rule
by DiagnoseLover
Summary: Nightmare Moon has been secretly experimenting with a special magic for a fail proof plan to rule over all Equestria. She may have really won this time. Apple/shy and Apple/dash triangle included. Please review! Much want.
1. 1:  A Rude Awakening

Applejack first noticed that the sheets felt different. Her alarm announced that it was six thirty in the morning, time to get ready for the day's work. The second thing Applejack noticed was the overwhelming darkness, which caused her to wonder if Macintosh was trying to play that "Alarm Clock Reset" prank on her again. But when she reached toward the night stand to silence the alarm, a frightening realization suddenly slapped her awareness.

'Gosh, these aren't hooves…' she thought nervously, wiggling five strange appendages at the end of her arm. She found them as easy to move as hooves. Was she dreaming?

The moon offered its light from one window in her bedroom and illuminated a strange object. Shimmering purple dust glimmered at the foot of her bed, snickering in a low voice. "Good morning, pony…or should I say…good morning, child."

Applejack recognized it immediately.

"Nightmare Moon!" She yelled, startled by how different her voice sounded.

"Well technically you aren't a child, you are between a child and adult…say, about seventeen years old. How do you like your new body, pony? Want to guess what it is?"

Applejack checked herself with the five appendages on each of her arms. Her heart beat faster with every new discovery: short round ears, no snout, hairless body, two large lumps on her chest, and a flat stomach. Her tail was gone. Her hair came from the top of her head, instead of from a line down to her neck. Her two legs had five shorter appendages on each end instead of hooves.

Nightmare Moon snickered, "I've visited your other five friends already. I wanted to be there personally to gloat at their reactions when they awoke. It was not my preferred plan for revenge, but I think it's the most fail proof."

Applejack refused to give this mare any further satisfaction by showing fear. She glared at Nightmare Moon in defiance and demanded angrily, "What did ya' do ta' me and my friends? What did ya' transform us into?"

"That isn't how the game is played," laughed the twisted mare, "you are supposed to guess." The purple dust gathered together and solidified into a long, tall hairless creature with ebony hair that flowed from her head down to her curved hips.

Applejack's eyes widened. "Humans…we're all humans now?"

The human figure vaporized back into purple dust.

"You got it on the first try," Nightmare Moon whined in disappointment, "That was boring. Your friend's reactions were so much better!" She finished her sentence with an enthusiastic giggle. "But I didn't just change your friends—the princess and all of Canterlot and all of Ponyville are transformed! And soon, I will transform all of Equestria into human beings!"

Applejack leapt from her bed in a flash of rage, however, her arms were much shorter than her legs and she was used to landing on all fours. She tumbled to the ground.

"Well, that was a little more interesting," the dark mare leered, "My little check-up was not totally in vain."

Applejack tried to sit up to maintain some of her dignity as she said furiously, "But ya' made amends with yur sister when we defeated ya'! Why would ya'—"

"Haha, do you really think I changed? Revenge is best served cold. I bided my time while I researched some revolutionary magic and look—I have surpassed my sun-loving sister! Not even she could have the power to do what I have done!"

Applejack tried scorn, the only defense she had left. "Ya' think this is pow'rful magic? This here is a practical joke! I'm sure any unicorn could fix us up right again!"

Nightmare Moon cackled with some amusement, "Poor pony, you are too dumb and plain to understand. Humans. Are not. Magical. Ha! Once I am the only unicorn Pegasus in all of Equestria, I will rule the plain and unmagical creatures with my power!"

Applejack's eyes widened.

"Now," finished the dark mare, "I am growing quite bored of you, pony, so I am off to the next town of Equestria to work my magic!"

The shimmering purple dust twirled in the air and shot toward the open window. Applejack flung herself after it, but lost balance again and fell flat on her face. The evil mare escaped with victorious laughter.

Applejack struggled to her feet, using the bed to steady herself. Standing on only two legs felt awkward but it was the only way to move efficiently. She had to get to the others as soon as possible, she had to figure everything out. The girl let go of the bed and took a few careful steps toward her mirror. She starred at the tall figure with yellow hair that reached to her waist. The two lumps on her chest looked like smooth, round apples with very short stems. Her waist was flat and curved inward.

"This here is too darn weird," whispered Applejack, feeling a need to cover the ugliness. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a few pony capes, tying one around her apples and another around her hips. "Now I gotta find my friends as soon as possible…"

Applejack wobbled out into the black night. Her mouth was dry and her body shook with anxiety. Part of herself was trying to accept that this was actually happening. The moon was still high in the sky, but it only dimly lit up the path to Ponyville.

"Keep calm, Applejack," she told herself.

"Applejack?" whispered a soft voice from some bushes up ahead.

The yellow haired human stopped in her tracks. "Who is there?"

A thin, naked human shyly exited the bushes. Her hair was teased with leaves and twigs. "I…I couldn't…recognize you either…Applejack," she said very quietly, her eyes chased with embarrassment. "I am …Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy!" Applejack could feel that it was really her. She walked the remaining space that separated them. "Am I ever glad ta' see ya'! Do ya' know where the others are?"

Fluttershy starred at the ground, hugging her chest. "Nightmare Moon woke me up, told me I was…human now. Then she told me she had one more place in Ponyville to visit…your ranch…So I came here as fast as I could…but I see I was too late…"

Applejack didn't want Fluttershy to feel bad. "I's alright, sugarcube. There's nothing ya' could have done, and she might have hurt ya' if ya' tried. Although she made us…diff'rent…I am jus' glad we're safe…"

Applejack picked the leaves and twigs out of Fluttershy's hair.

"We should find the others," squeaked Fluttershy.

They walked down the path to Ponyville together.

"Ya' aren't wearing anything, Fluttershy," said Applejack, "Are ya' cold?"

"Just a little," mumbled Fluttershy, "Being hairless…is not so nice…"

"Here ya' go, Fluttershy." Applejack untied the cape that covered her apples and gave it to her friend. "Wear this."

"Okay…"

They didn't walk for long before they saw four dark figures coming toward them on the path ahead.

"Granny Smith? Applejack? Macintosh?" called one of the shadows.

"This here is Applejack and Fluttershy," said Applejack, "Who are ya'?"

Their two names were called out excitedly, and the four shadows ran foreword. Three of them had apples on their chests, too. But one of the figures had a worm between its legs and a flat chest and short hair.

"This is Spike!"

"This is Twilight Sparkle! I am so glad you two are safe."

"It's Pinkie Pie! Isn't this crazy cool! We have turned into boogy monsters! Heeheehee!"

The fourth shadow was sulking. Applejack recognized her rainbow hair once they moved closer. "Rainbow Dash, are you alright?"

Twilight motioned to Applejack to not say anything. She whispered, "Losing her wings…she is devastated…"

Pinkie Pie skipped around hugging everyone. "Now we are all together!" she squeeled, "Well, almost together because we still need to find Rarity. And then we have to find the princess! And then we have to find the Elements of Harmony and defeat the wicked witch and make her turn us back into ponies again! Wheeeee this will be SO much fun! Haha!"

"We already checked Rarity's house," Twilight informed Fluttershy and Applejack, "Only her sister is there, still asleep…"

Rainbow Dash muttered, "She is probably just hiding somewhere, freaking out about how ugly she looks."

"Now Rainbow, that ain't very nice," Applejack said firmly.

"Where do you think she could be?" whispered Fluttershy, concern punctuating her words.

"Oooh! Ooh! Hide and seek, this game is fun!" cried Pink Pie gleefully.

"I don't know," sighed Twilight, "And the darkness only makes it harder to find anything…"

Pinkie Pie chimed in, "Why don't you use a finding spell?"

Everyone paused in glum silence.

"I…I already tried," Twilight broke the silence. "I tried to use magic but… humans aren't magical. Nightmare Moon was right."

"So," Pinkie Pie frowned, "We are going to have to defeat Nightmare Moon without magic?"

"But…But…" Fluttershy said softly, "How can we do that?"

"Yeah," agreed Spike, "You have to defeat that evil pony with the Elements of Harmony, and they are magical objects."

"Everyone, we will have to figure that out later," interrupted Twilight. "Right now, Rarity needs our help."

"Tha's right, Twilight," Applejack said, "Let's find our friend."

"The more time we waste, the more ponies Nightmare Moon transforms!" Rainbow Dash shouted in frustration. "We need to find her quick or go without her! Or else there will be no one to warn the magical ponies!"

"Rainbow, please," Twilight explained gently, "The fastest Pegasus in Equestria are you and the ones in Canterlot. They have all been made human already."

This thought frightened Applejack. "But then how'll we warn the others?"

"We can't," bounced Pinkie Pie, "We will have to think of something else! Right, Twilight?"

Fluttershy hung her head. "I…I have an idea…"

Twilight was relieved. "Yes, Fluttershy?"

"I will ask my birds to do it…to go to the nearby towns and warn the others."

"Tha's a great idea, Fluttershy!" encouraged Applejack.

"Right!" Twilight nodded her head in determination. "This is the plan. We will all split up into groups so we can find Rarity faster." She pointed to the East. "Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, you two go that direction." She pointed Northwest. "Spike and I will go that direction." She pointed Southwest. "Fluttershy and Applejack, you go that way. Look for your birds also, Fluttershy, and tell them what to do. We will meet back at the library after the search. Ready?"

"Ready!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

"Ready!" nodded Applejack.

"Ready," sighed Fluttershy.

"Ready," said Spike.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Okay."

When the friends returned to the Library, there was good news and bad news. The good news was that Rarity was found—crying endlessly about her ugliness, but nevertheless found—by Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's search party. The bad news was that the birds did not recognize Fluttershy, or if they recognized her they couldn't understand her. Apparently, humans can't talk to animals the way ponies can. And so Fluttershy was not able to ask the birds to warn the other ponies.

Twilight shook her head. She began rummaging through the bookshelves of the library. "It's alright! I'm sure somewhere in this library there is a book that has the answers!"

Spike rushed over to lend a hand.

"I will look like this forever!" cried Rarity in despair.

"Don't you dare say that!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, "I'm not giving up my wings that easy! There must be a way to defeat that stupid evil mare!"

Fluttershy shrank into the nearest corner of the library and cried.

"Then how?" sobbed Rarity. "What other brilliant plans do we have?"

"Now ya'll quit fightin', it won't do us any good," mediated Applejack.

Pinkie Pie bounced over to Rarity. "Oh don't be so sad, Rarity—I don't think you look ugly. I think these human bodies are kinda cool!"

"These bodies are flightless!" yelled Rainbow Dash, "There's nothing cool about that!"

"Well I think there is!" Pinkie Pie asserted with an enthusiastic smile. "Besides, Rarity, couldn't you design some human clothes to make you look even prettier?"

Rarity's crying paused. She looked down at her body, then she combed her fingers through her purple hair. "You can put lipstick on a pig, but it's still a pig…Useless. It is completely useless!" She resumed crying.

"Rarity," said Spike over one of the books he was glancing through. "I think you look beautiful! I think you are the prettiest human ever, no matter what you say…" He blushed and turned his back on them.

This did not mollify Rarity.

"Oooh, look!" cried Pinky Pie with excitement, pointing at one of the shelves. "A book on human anatomy!"

The other ponies groaned, but this gave Twilight an idea.

"Rarity, everyone in Ponyville is a human now," soothed Twilight, "and if you are the most beautiful human in Ponyville then—nothing has really changed, has it? Just our forms."

Rarity's tears were reduced to sniffling as she ruminated over these words.

Applejack sighed and knelt beside Fluttershy. "Why ya' cryin', sugarcube?"

"Because I let everyone down…and I can't talk with my animal friends anymore…"

"Don't ya' worry yur pretty little head, Fluttershy. We'll find a way ta' be ponies again."

"Rarity," called Twilight, "I think Pinkie Pie made a good point. We need clothes. Will you make us some?"

"But," sniffed Rarity, "What difference would that make?"

"Please, Rarity? I would really like some clothes. Could you make some for me?"

"It will take twice as long," said Rarity, "Because I don't have my magic but…I guess I could try…"

"Great! You can start right away!"

"Right now?"

"Please, Rarity. While Spike and I try to find something in the Library that can help us defeat Nightmare Moon. Besides, your sister probably needs you."

"Oh…right…ok…" Rarity slowly stood up and left their company.

"Finally!" sighed Rainbow Dash.

"Actually, Rainbow, could you go with Rarity? She shouldn't go home alone, and if she has an assistant the clothes won't take as long."

"What? I've never made clothes before! And I don't want to."

"What else will you do then?"

Pinkie Pie chimed in merrily, "Yeah! Since you can't fly, what else will you do?"

Rainbow Dash glared at Pinkie Pie and stormed out of the Library.

Silence filled in the empty spaces for a short moment as Twilight and Spike shuffled through the bookshelves.

"Um…Twilight?" asked Applejack,

"Yes, Applejack?"

"Do ya' really want human clothes?"

"Not really. I just think that keeping those two busy will help distract them from their fears for the time being."

"Well I would actually appreciate clothes," said Spike, "your bodies aren't ugly, but mine is hideous…I'd like to cover it up under some fabric…"

"Yur body is fine and dandy, Spike," reassured Applejack.

"Except for that funny thing between your legs!" giggled Pinkie Pie, "Heeheehee! What is that thing, anyway? Heeheehee!"

Spike shied away and turned his back on them again.

Fluttershy stood up from her corner and asked softly, "What can I do to help, Twilight?"

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Me too, Twilight—what should I do?"

Applejack agreed.

Twilight paused in thought. "I suppose we should let Ponyville know whats going on. Pinkie Pie and Applejack, you spread the word to all ponies—um…humans in Ponyville…"

"Right!" Pinkie Pie saluted.

"Fluttershy, you can help Spike and I look through these books."

"Ok…" said Fluttershy, approaching one of the bookshelves.

"Twilight, I must be honest with ya'…" said Applejack quietly as she followed Pinkie Pie out the door. "I think we're in quite a pickle this time. I'm not sure if there's any hope in gettin' out of it."

"I understand, Applejack," replied Twilight kindly. "But I think as long as we have each other, we will be fine. We will get through this together, just like we always have."


	2. 2: New Sensations

**Note - I apologize that this chapter is short. Thank you to those who have expressed their enthusiasm for this story; it has encouraged me to continue writing :) Let me know if you have any suggestions or expectations or any other feedback

-

Most of the people in Ponyville were awake and wandering out of their homes when Applejack and Pinkie Pie arrived, although it was still dark. Reactions ranged from hysteria, to disbelief, to shock. Most of them never heard of humans or saw pictures. They felt trapped and scared inside something they could not understand, and looking at the opposite gender was even stranger for them.

For each place that they visited, Pinkie Pie got everyone's attention and Applejack explained what was happening. After the announcement, they did the best they could to comfort the crowds before moving on to the next place.

However, despite the noise and activity and distractions of the world around her, Applejack had her thoughts on something else entirely.

"C'mon, Applejack!" said Pinkie Pie brightly, "Next stop is Rarity's area. Let's see how they are doing on our clothes so far!"

Applejack was remembering the conversation she had with Fluttershy only moments before, when they first set out together to search for Rarity. They were walking through some vegetation, which was not as easy as a paved road. Fluttershy was wobbling unsteadily as she went.

"I…I'm still…getting used to this," Fluttershy said quietly, her cheeks changing color with embarrassment. "Walking on two legs…"

Applejack already had the hang of it, so she offered to help Fluttershy balance. "If ya' put yur hoof—uh…well, that, on my shoulder," she instructed, "Then I will hold yur middle…"

It worked, Fluttershy walked much easier with her support. But it also revealed something they had been too preoccupied to notice before.

"A…Applejack," said Fluttershy hesitantly, "these things that…were our hooves…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she replied. These things that replaced their hooves were very sensitive to touch. Applejack could feel the details of Fluttershy's waist; the soft and supple curve of her skin, the muscles and bones that moved under it, the slight moistness of the surface. Hooves could never give one that much information just by touch. In fact, now that she thought of it, hooves were really only good for travel and work. If a pony wanted to feel the silky texture of a rose petal, she would have to use the skin on her nose—but even their noses were not as sensitive as these. These human things opened up entirely new sensations—a whole new database on the world around them. On eachother…

Now aware of this whole new ability, Applejack wanted to explore its potential. Fluttershy must have had the same yearning, for with her free hand she reached out and picked a bright green leaf from the vegetation as they walked.

"Wow, Applejack," she whispered, rubbing the leaf between her fingers, "This is…"

Fluttershy didn't get the chance to finish, for the distraction was enough to cause her to trip over a small root. Applejack immediately responded and broke her fall, kneeling forward to catch the girl face-up in her arms..

"Sorry! I'm so clumsy…" squeaked Fluttershy, ashamed of herself.

The girl shifted, brushing up against Applejack's apples, causing another accidental discovery of the human sensations.

"Don't worry about it, sugarcube. You'll get the hang of it in time…" said Applejack, ignoring her own feeling of surprise. One of Applejack's arms cradled Fluttershy's shoulders, the other draped over the girl's knees. In the very short moment that Fluttershy was recomposing herself, Applejack's feelings extended beyond her human hands.

It was the same feeling she had felt for Fluttershy before this human mess. She had wanted to tell the pony how she honestly felt, but her work on the farm kept her busy. She could admit to herself now that her work was only a good excuse—she was actually just nervous about the answer Fluttershy might give.

But now, with Fluttershy in her arms, with the sensations coming from her hands and other sensitive parts of her that were included with this new body, she felt more than just nervousness. She felt a strong desire…of what, she was not sure. It was a mysterious longing.

Fluttershy moved, trying to get up. Applejack helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, Applejack," said Fluttershy meekly, still embarrassed.

"Think nothin' of it," reassured Applejack, smiling to try to chase away the inner conflict and confusion.

Fluttershy still held the leaf in her hand, staring at it thoughtfully. "I guess…I guess Pinkie Pie was right," she said timidly, stroking the leaf. "There are some things…about being human that are…kind of cool."

"Yeah," said Applejack with feigned enthusiasm, not sure if she truly agreed or not.

"Applejack!" yelled Pinkie Pie, "Were you listening?"

"Huh—uh—what?" Applejack roused herself from her thoughts.

"We are at Rarity's house—don't you see it? Were you falling asleep or something?"

"I apologize, Pinkie. Let's go see what those two are up to."

"Right!" Pinkie Pie smiled widely and skipped into the house, followed by a pensive Applejack.


	3. 3: Twilight's Solution

"No, no, no, Rainbow Dash!" huffed the voice of Rarity from upstairs. "How many times do I have to show you?"

"I tried telling Twilight that this was a bad idea!" retorted Rainbow Dash, "I told you that I have never sewed in my life!"

Pinkie Pie and Applejack followed the loud arguing and entered the sewing room. The room had two sewing machines on top of a long table. Different fabrics and threads were draped over the table, along with scissors and pin cushions.

Rainbow Dash was glaring at the sewing machine in front of her while Rarity leaned over her shoulder, equally frustrated. "See, you need to loop the thread here first, not there—"

"Hey guys!" called Pinkie Pie, smiling brightly, "How's is going?"

Both Rainbow and Rarity glanced up from their work with unamused eyes.

"This human body is surprisingly good at sewing-one might say it makes sewing easier-But it is taking longer for me to teach Dash how to make clothes than to just make them by myself!" complained Rarity, elegantly adding as an afterthought, "No offense, Dash."

Rainbow stood up from her chair and faced all of her exasperation toward Rarity. "Athletes don't sew!"

"Now now, hold on for just an apple pickin' minute," Applejack came between the high strung friends and pushed them far apart. "I have the perfect solution to this here problem. Rarity, I know a couple things or two 'bout sewin'. Its been awhile since I've learned from Granny Smith, but why don't ya'll let me take a crack at it?"

"That would be superb," exhaled Rarity with relief, smoothing her frazzled hair. "I've wasted so much time, and haven't even finished one piece of clothing!"

Applejack turned to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, ya' can take my place with Pinkie Pie. I reckon there are only a few spots left to tell what's goin' on."

Rainbow appeared more relieved than Rarity. "I am saved! Thank you, Applejack."

"Don't mention it. Just run along and finish telling the town."

The rainbow-haired girl approached the door, hesitated, then asked uneasily over her shoulder, "By the way, I was wondering… have you and Pinkie…what about Cloudsdale?"

Pinkie Pie's eyes bulged. "Oh my goodness! I forgot! You guys, what do you think happened to Cloudsdale?"

Applejack and Rarity appeared just as stunned.

"Hey Rainbow, don't you live in Cloudsdale?" thought Applejack aloud.

"Well yeah, but Pinkie and I were having a slumber party last night," explained Dash, "I wasn't home."

"Hey, if humans aren't magical-" Pinkie exclaimed, "Then they definitely can't walk on clouds..."

"You don't suppose…" Rarity's eyes drooped with worry. "You don't suppose Nightmare Moon would…"

"Well, it's no use speculatin'," finished Applejack. "We all have jobs to do, and we must do them."

The friends nodded in somber agreement, Rainbow with less assurance.

"Alright then," Rainbow said in a low voice. "Let's go, Pinkie Pie."

The remaining places to visit were small and easy. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash soon returned to the library, and were warmly greeted by Fluttershy, Spike and Twilight Sparkle.

"It wasn't easy," sighed Twilight, pointing to a stack of books on the floor in the middle of the Library. "It wasn't until just a few moments ago that I figured out where to look. This whole time I've been searching in the wrong place, when suddenly I had an idea—even though humans unmagical, flightless, and vulnerable, surely they must have some kind of abilities, right?"

"Right," agreed Pinkie Pie, sitting around the books.

Rainbow Dash listened skeptically next to Twilight.

Fluttershy was not fully aware of what was happening. While Fluttershy had been looking through books, she was thinking of the conversation she had had with Applejack while they were searching for Rarity. The pink haired girl found the human anatomy book and learned that the things were called hands. She used her hands to feel the books, the bookshelves, the pages. Fluttershy was more interested in what the books felt like rather than what they contained. Also, absently, and with a little embarrassment, she wondered how Applejack felt. When she first came to Ponyville, Applejack was the first pony to welcome her and invite her to an Apple family dinner. The Apple family also helped her build her house near the forest, at Applejack's request. And in the time since then that Fluttershy had come to know Applejack's character, she felt a strong admiration toward the pony's caring, boldness, hard work ethic, and honesty. For a very long time she had wanted to tell Applejack what she felt, but she just wasn't as strong or brave as Applejack.

"And then," continued Twilight, "In these books I found out about their ability to study the world and make things based on their observations. None of the books in this library tell me how they made them."

"But," Spike continued, opening up a page of one of the books, wishing to help, "They did tell us about a Canterlot Anthro Museum that holds human artifacts like books." He pointed to a picture in the book.

Twilight nodded. "I think maybe one of those books could tell us how to make at least one of their inventions, and perhaps it will be useful to us."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Please, what's so special about the human inventions anyway? Whatever they could come up with, I'm sure magic is a hundred times better."

"Actually, Rainbow, what they invented sort of mimics magic," Twilight educated. "It's called science and technology. We use a lot of it today in Equestria, because of what they showed us."

Rainbow Dash stubbornly hid her surprise at this new bit of information. "Big deal."

"The humans showed us how to make hot air balloons, for one thing," defended Twilight, "If we can't fly as ponies, we will need to find a method to fly some other way. But we will need something faster than a hot air balloon…"

"Ooo! Ooo! I have a question!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, waving one hand around wildly. "If humans know so much about how to be magical without being magical, then why not just find some? Then they could give us the best solution!"

Twilight nodded solemnly. "I wondered about that, too. My books say that several millennia ago there were no humans. But then they dropped from the sky in a giant flying seed they called a space ship. They were unable to go back home, so they remained in Equestria. As I said, they taught us a lot in the time we shared with them," Twilight aimed this fact at Rainbow Dash, "including how to control the weather, before old age took them away from us."

"They are extinct," said Fluttershy with disappointment. "Poor things…"

"Well, they aren't extinct anymore!" giggled Pinkie, pointing to herself.

"We may have human bodies, but we only know about pony stuff," said Twilight, "We need to go to Canterlot, find the Anthro Museum, and see if there are human books there with anything that can help us."

"We should be going to Canterlot, anyway," inserted Rainbow Dash. "I want to know what happened to the Princess."

"Yes, I hope she is okay…" whispered Fluttershy.

"Then it is settled!" said Twilight with a satisfied, optimistic smile, "Next stop—!"

"But Twilight," Rainbow interrupted, "Do you really think we can get there in time to have some chance of reaching the other ponies?"

"All magic requires energy to perform, which means Nightmare Moon must rest every so often in order to continue this new magic. However she does it, it really must take a lot of energy."

"Ooo! I know!" Pinkie Pie skipped around the stack of books. "Her resting will give us more time!"

"Exactly, Pinkie!" smiled Twilight.

"Yay," Fluttershy offered her own hopeful smile.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The friends could hear a conglomeration of mumblings outside. Rainbow Dash, being closest to the door, opened it to find a crowd of people surrounding the library. They were murmuring to each other anxiously, hugging their cold, naked bodies. It appeared as if they had come a long way, for there were leaves and twigs in their hair and dirt on their knees.

Upon seeing the rainbow-haired girl, several people in the crowd shouted with respite, "Rainbow Dash!"

One of the men at the front of the crowd widened his eyes at the sight of the four girls and Spike who approached the open door.

"Wow…" he said, "You look so different, but I recognize all of you…"

"Is something wrong?" Twilight asked the large crowd. The friends were equally surprised and shocked.

Rainbow Dash starred at them in likewise recognition and awe. "This… This is Cloudsdale," she told the other four.

Pinkie Pie's "We found them!"

The man clarified, "We awoke a few hours ago to find our homes on the ground a couple miles from here, and our bodies changed. We didn't know what else to do but come to the Ponyville library…we thought you might know what is going on, and we could help…"

"We do," said Twilight, "Nightmare Moon has turned us into these unmagical creatures so that no one could challenge her. But we have a plan, and we are going to do the best we can to make things right again."

A burst of questions erupted from the crowd and layered into garbled confusion.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"But wasn't Luna defeated?"

"What is your plan?"

Twilight shrunk from the loudness and turned to her friends. "Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy? We really need those clothes ready so we can leave as soon as possible."

"Forget the clothes!" said Rainbow Dash, shooting Fluttershy—the only one dressed in a pony cape—a scornful look, "We never needed clothes before!"

Fluttershy cringed, looking down at the pony cape that Applejack had given her.

"Yes, I know," insisted Twilight, "But the more I think of it—human skin is thin and fragile. It isn't thick and protected by fur like pony skin. We will be going on a long journey, and so we need the clothes to protect ourselves."

"A…also," peeped Fluttershy with her eyes to the ground, her friends drawing closer to hear her over the crowd of Cloudsdale citizens, "It is cold without clothes."

"Exactly, Fluttershy," approved Twilight, "there are many uses for clothes. It's no surprise that the humans used them. Anyway, I will answer the Cloudsdale citizen's questions. You three go and help Rarity. Then make preparations for the trip."

Rainbow Dash protested, "Why do you think I switched places with Applejack? I suck at sewing."

"Then you can help with cutting the fabric," said Twilight desperately, beginning to get impatient. "Or you can start other preparations. Besides, they must be updated on the plan."

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down, urging Fluttershy and Rainbow out of the Library. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Good luck," called Spike.

"Alright girls." Twilight waved. "I will be there as soon as I finish here. I will also bring things for the trip, including the books."

A new rush of questions were thrown at the library.

"Where are they going?"

"Will you answer us?"

"Tell us what is happening!"

Twilight tried to yell above them. "One at a time! I will answer your questions one at a time! Everyone be quiet, please, we must organize!"

Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash managed to squeeze through the crowd of people and questions.

Once they were far away from the library, Rainbow Dash growled, "Ugh! I wish that stupid evil mare had the guts to fight me fair and square, instead of pulling this prank on us! What she has done is—is—" Lost for words, the girl ended her point with an angry huff.

"Don't be a negative nancy, Rainbow!" Pinkie Pie laughed. "You've been frowny-face all day! It's time to smile!"

Rainbow didn't try to respond.

Fluttershy offered bashfully, "Twilight seems to…have a good plan…"

"Yeah, I guess that much is true…" Rainbow conceded.


	4. 4: The Enigma of Luna's Purpose

**Note::: Hi everyone, I have been sick for the past few days so I have had a lot of time to work on this story. However, as a college student, my schedule is pretty busy…I will probably only be able to post every week or so from now on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please keep me up-to-date with any thoughts/questions/concerns/expectations you have with the story**

* * *

><p>Rarity showed Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie the six freshly-made garments.<p>

"Applejack is wearing the seventh. They are much too simple for my taste," Rarity was saying, "but Applejack insisted that if we didn't do simple, the clothes would take longer. Well, I had to admit that she was right. So, here they are…"

The cloths were only one color each, made by sewing a front piece of fabric and a back piece of fabric together. It was the form of a sleeveless dress with a dip where the neck went. The hem at the bottom flared out slightly.

"They kinda look just like the human dresses I saw in the library books," squeaked Fluttershy.

"Where is Applejack?" asked Rainbow.

"You just missed her. After finishing the clothes she went to check up on her family," said Rarity.

"Alone?" whispered Fluttershy.

Pinkie laughed, "No worries, Fluttershy. Applejack isn't scared of the dark! Heehee."

"Anyway, what do you think?" Rarity held one of the white dresses up to her form.

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment, examined the dresses, and then turned toward the door. "I'm gonna go make sure she is okay."

"Rainbow, Applejack will be back soon—" Pinkie Pie reasoned.

Rainbow Dash ignored her.

"Well, if you insist on leaving," Rarity resolved, bringing Rainbow a blue dress, knowing that it was useless to argue when Rainbow made up her mind. "At least take yours."

The rainbow haired girl took it, slipped it on and muttered a quick thank you.

The door slammed shut, and Rainbow was gone.

"Geez! Ever since she became a human she has been so grumpy!" Pinkie pouted.

"I…I'm sure she doesn't mean to be…" Fluttershy said quietly. "I'm sure she is just…She has lost something really precious to her…"

"Yes, her wings," stated Rarity sadly. "But that is no reason to behave is such a crude manner."

Rainbow Dash was relieved to have a moment alone outside of Rarity's house. The only other time she lost her wings was when they challenged Discord in the maze, but at least back then she still felt that she could do something about it, that she was not powerless against getting them back. Becoming human had stripped her of everything she was, and she wasn't certain that she could trust this new body to help her win. She hated this new body…

Rainbow looked down at her long, thin legs, flat torso, and small lumps on her chest. The parts were all arranged so strangely, so straight. Rainbow blinked away the tears that stung her eyes, scowling at herself for being such a baby. She reflected on how she had treated the others with a small pang of guilt. With the pain came an urgent longing to see Applejack, to be in her mollifying company. The Rainbow haired girl set out on the road to Sweet Apple Acres.

Rainbow at least liked one human body, and that was Applejack's. However, it was probably because she loved Applejack for who she was, and no matter what Nightmare Moon turned her into, inside of that shell would still be the Applejack she had grown to…Rainbow hesitated to think about it. She was much too prideful to admit her feelings even to herself, let alone the yellow-haired country mare.

Rainbow Dash glanced up at the moon and stars that contrasted the ebony heavens. Breathing in the night air granted her a sense of calmness, for gazing up at the large round moon helped her feel closer to the sky.

She had almost reached the farm when she saw Applejack in the path ahead of her, her cowgirl hat back on her head. She wore a dress the same design as Rainbow, only it was a bright green. Her head watched her feet as she walked, causing the hat to drop down and conceal her face. Rainbow wished to stand there and observe her quietly. Instead, she called out with a confidant tone, "Hey, Applejack!"

Applejack started before recognizing who had spoke. "Oh, it's you, Rainbow. What're ya' doin' out here?"

"Just checkin' up on you," replied Rainbow casually.

"Oh… thank ya' kindly." The two friends walked together back to the Library.

"Twilight has a plan," began Rainbow Dash.

Applejack turned her head eagerly at Rainbow for the answer. "Did she find what she was lookin' for?"

"Sort of…we have to go to Canterlot to find out…"

The yellow haired girl's excitement was short-lived. Applejack hung her head. "I don't like the sound o' that…"

They walked in silence together for a few minutes, each absorbed in their own thoughts and fears.

"Gosh," whispered Applejack, "what if this evil witch has really got us this time? What if…what if…"

"Don't…" whispered Rainbow, but Applejack didn't hear.

"What if we are human…forever?"

Rainbow Dash stopped in her tracks, crossing her arms and looking away into the forest.

Applejack halted next to her friend, realizing her error right away. "I—I'm sorry, Rainbow. I was ju' think' out loud…" she tried to laugh the awkward moment away. "If Nightmare thinks she got us beat, boy is she in for a surprise!"

"No, it's not that," Rainbow lied. She chastised herself in her head, 'Stop being a baby, Rainbow Dash!'

Applejack moved closer toward Rainbow. "Then what is it? Maybe I can help. I noticed that ya've been very upset lately…I assumed it was cuz of this big change."

Rainbow remained quiet. She badly wanted to express her anger and apprehension to one of her best friends, but she did not want her reputation to be ruined-especially not Applejack's idea of her. Rainbow Dash had worked hard to prove that she wasn't scared of anything, that she was impermeable...

"C'mon Rainbow," Applejack pushed gently. "Friends help each other. Let me help ya'. I hate ta' see ya' like this."

Rainbow felt Applejack's hand on her shoulder. It sent a warmth of electricity through her body, stirring up even more frustrations that she had buried and hidden inside herself. She knew that she had to let something out, or else she would lose her cool. Above anything else, Rainbow did not want to lose control.

"Alright…" Rainbow sighed, giving in. "I have been thinking of the same thing. Since I first woke up in this body, I've been scared of being human forever. I miss the sky, I miss Cloudsdale, and I miss everything else that I had with my wings. Without my wings, I am a nobody—just a plain average human." Rainbow looked up at Applejack, still uneasy with revealing her internal dialogue.

Applejack returned her gaze with compassion. "Aw sugarcube, you aren't nobody without yur wings. We love you for who you are, not your wings."

"But I'm not good at anything anymore," insisted Rainbow, "Heck, just look at this," Rainbow brought her hands in front of her face to show Applejack. "If I am going to help defeat Nightmare Moon, I can't use these scrawny—"

Rainbow was interrupted by Applejack grasping Rainbow's hands in her own and bringing them down to waist level. "You feel that, Dash?"

It clicked. Rainbow did feel it, the detail of Applejack's hands; the warmth, the subtle creases and the smooth texture of her skin. Never before had she had the ability to feel these things.

Applejack smiled and released Rainbow's hands, turning to pick a large leaf from a nearby shrub. She placed the leaf in Rainbow's open palms, frozen where Applejack had left them, and said, "Now feel this."

Rainbow Dash obeyed, running her fingers over the leaf's design. "Amazing…this is awesome…"

"Rainbow," said Applejack kindly, "I am just as upset as you are in losing my body. I am comfortable with my old body because it is familiar—because I know what it can do." She pointed to the leaf in Rainbow's hand. "I'm showing this ta' ya' because I think there are some things about the human body that we have not yet explor'd. I think this body is full of potential, and we may just not notice it cuz we are stuck in sadness or fear. But if we want to do our best and defeat Nightmare Moon, we will have to put all of that aside for the time being to learn what these bodies _can_ do, to learn how we can use these bodies against that evil witch and put her away for good! Maybe the thing that will defeat Nightmare Moon is the fact that she has underestimated humans."

Rainbow reached her hand out to a tree and touched its bark, running her fingers over its rough surface. She turned to Applejack with a wry smile and silent appreciation. Suddenly a random thought cut through her conscience, breaking her smile and the peace of mind that Applejack was offering her. "Or maybe..." said Rainbow in a wary tone, "there is something bad about humans that we don't know about, that Nightmare Moon knows...whatever it is, maybe that is the reason why she chose to make us human, out of all the other unmagical creatures she could turn us into..."

Applejack blinked, surprised at this. "Gosh, that's an awful thought...but we won't know unless we make the effort to find out. Right, Rainbow?"

Rainbow lifted her fingers from the tree, her smile returning. "I guess you are right, Applejack," admitted Rainbow, feeling a little more at ease.

Applejack grinned. "Let's get on back to our friends before they start worryin'."

Applejack turned around, but stopped abrubtly once she felt something on her head. It was Rainbow's hand, lightly brushing the surface of her hair. She turned around to face the girl. Rainbow stepped closer to Applejack and lightly touched the Applejack's cheek. Her hand continued downward, forming a beeline from Applejack's throat to her shoulder.

Surprised, confused and not sure how to react, Applejack watched the journey of Rainbow's hand,.She guessed that Rainbow was just caught up in finding out her human body could do, but the rest left her a little uncomfortable.

Rainbow had finally lost control. The feeling of Applejack's hands in hers was still fresh, still potent, and she wanted to feel more. Applejack's wise and encouraging words had been the last straw, had pushed her over the edge of her control. She enjoyed this newly discovered sensation, and she wanted Applejack to share it with her.

Rainbow looked up at Applejack, her eyes expressing an emotion that Applejack had never witnessed in Rainbow before. Rainbow's fingers trailed down Applejack's arm as the girl whispered, "Now you…feel me."

Applejack had wanted to feel what a human besides her felt like, but she had wanted to solve this curiosity with Fluttershy. Nonetheless, her curiosity trumped all rational thought. She slowly lifted her hand up to Rainbow's cheek and brushed it with her fingers. Her cheek was the temperature of a hot tea pot and softer than a leaf. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes at the touch.

"It feels even better if you close your eyes."

"Rainbow, do ya' have a cold?" whispered Applejack, "Yur cheek is burnin' up."

Rainbow drew closer to Applejack, dropping the leaf to place her hands on the Applejack's back. She massaged Applejack's lower back and rubbed upwards to massage the girl's shoulder blades, relishing in the feeling of the tender muscles. Rainbow drew even closer so that their bodies were pressed up to each other. Applejack immediately felt an entirely new sensation that frightened her, for she couldn't understand it. She pulled back, and they separated.

This, in turn, awakened Rainbow Dash and caused her to grab control of herself again.

"I—I'm sorry," stammered Applejack, embarrassment flushing her cheeks. "I—uh—I don't know what that was, but—well, uh—we really should be getting' back ta' Rarity's place."

Rainbow was struggling to figure out a way to recover from her folly, a way to still keep her cool and undamaged reputation. The last thing she wanted was for Applejack to think her strange or…

"Right…" was all Rainbow could manage to say.

Applejack could see that Rainbow was feeling uncomfortable. Maybe this is how humans acted toward each other, and their human sides were coming out. She decided that this must be it, and suggested it to Rainbow.

"Yeah, that makes sense…" concurred Rainbow half-heartedly. "Anyway...let's go."

They walked in silence the whole way back, but neither of them noticed this because their thoughts dominated their minds.


	5. 5: A Dark Prophecy

Twilight paced in the library, the other five friends sitting around her on the floor with piles of things. All of them wore a dress and denim pants, except Spike, who had his clothing cut in half to make a shirt. Their feet were wrapped in leather to imitate shoes, for Twilight did not have the patience to wait for them to be sewed. 'Almost a day has passed,' she thought anxiously, 'but don't know for certain.' The darkness turned time into a cryptic code.

"Five pairs of dresses?"

"Check," affirmed Spike, marking it down on his list.

"Five pairs of pants?"

"Check."

"Jackets?"

"Check."

"Shoes?"

"Got it."

"Flashlights?"

"Yep."

"Nuts, apples, and bread?"

"Check."

"Pardon me, Twilight," said Applejack, "I was jus' thinkin'—all that on your list is gonna be mighty much to carry. There is grass all the way to Canterlot, so couldn't we leave the food behind?"

"Well," added Rainbow Dash, "That does seem more practical."

Twilight picked up one of the books on the floor and thumbed through it, "That is what I thought at first, but according to my book, 'Extinct Creatures of Equestria,' humans did not eat grass. Their bodies can't digest it." She showed them the page in the book.

"What about leaves?" asked Pinkie Pie enthusiastically.

"Nope."

"Moss?"

"Only for medicinal purposes."

"That's weird," piped Pinkie Pie, taking the book from Twilight to study it.

"Oh my," commented Fluttershy softly, "food will be hard to find."

Twilight explained, "All you have to know is our pony bodies produce an enzyme that these bodies now lack. We could actually eat the grass, but it would not give us any nutrition. We would be malnourished by the end of the trip. So we must carry our food with us."

Applejack sighed and said with a bit of annoyance, "Needin' clothes to wear, findin' food we can eat…It seems bein' human is a lot more work."

"Oh Applejack," giggled Pinkie Pie, "Coming from you, that is really saying something!"

Twilight turned back to Spike, who still held the list and pen ready. "Map of Equestria?"

"Check," said Spike.

"Umbrellas?"

"Check."

"All books containing information on humans?"

"Check."

"Back packs?"

"Check. And…double check and….triple checked." Spike rolled up the list.

"Okay!" Twilight smiled, "We are ready for our journey to Canterlot!"

"Finally," mumbled Rainbow Dash.

"How long will it take?" asked Rarity, fretting over the strings on her leather shoes.

Twilight frowned. "By carriage it only takes about an hour, but since we have no one to pull a carriage-"

"What about a hot air balloon?" suggested Pinkie Pie.

Twilight shook her head. "Its too dark, we wouldn't be able to see the ground or where we were going. I'm afraid we will have to walk…It will take about a day's journey…"

Rarity starred at Twilight in horror.

Applejack stood up and sighed, "Well, I guess we better get a quick bite to eat and get goin'."

Rainbow Dash jumped to her feet. "No time to waste!" She snatched up her back pack, stuffed her share of the baggage into it, and swung the two straps onto her shoulders.

The rest of the friends followed suit, Rarity moving with less confidence. Applejack handed out an apple snack to each of her friends as they left the library. A large crowd of Cloudsdale and Ponyville citizens immediately gathered upon seeing them and wished them luck. Pinkie Pie cheered up the crowd in her usual way. Rarity gave Sweetie Bell one last good bye hug, Applejack reassured a tearful Apple Blume, and Twilight offered up some promising departing words. As difficult as it was to leave all of the people there feeling helpless and scared, the seven friends knew that they each had a part to play in restoring Equestria back to normal and defeating Night Mare Moon. They huddled close to each other and set out on the road to Canterlot.

Not a lot of time passed before the conversation and questions started.

Rainbow Dash was first to inquire. "There is something that I've been wondering, Twilight—If humans supposedly made such an awesome contribution to pony society, then why have I never heard of them before?"

Twilight blinked in surprise.

"You never heard of humans?" gasped Pinkie Pie in astonishment.

Applejack defended Rainbow Dash, "Gosh, if I hadn't gone off and visited my Orange Family relatives, I would never of heard of humans, either. Humans came up in one of their hoity toity conversations."

"Naturally, I learned about humans from one of my books on ancient history, but it did not mention their role in pony society," said Twilight, "since they were unrelated to magic, I never investigated further until now…"

"I…I also never heard of humans before," admitted Fluttershy quietly.

Rarity shifted the back pack on her shoulders and smoothed her hair. "It is the same for me. But it's no wonder us ponies forgot about humans—they aren't much to look at."

"Yeah," seconded Rainbow, "And they are no good at flying."

"Actually," brightened Spike, "the books said that humans did fly."

Rarity, Rainbow and Applejack gaped at Spike, expecting an explanation.

Their stares made the young boy a little nervous. "Um, my book said that science and technology made them fly…I'm not sure how exactly…"

"What else did your books say about humans?" asked Fluttershy lightly with genuine curiosity.

Spike shrugged. "Well, I have a few questions myself. In fact, the more I read about humans, the more questions I have. A lot of their story is obscure or missing."

Applejack frowned. "Like what?"

"Like how they got here in the first place!" skipped Pinkie Pie. "Right, Spike? Twilight?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes…and why they went extinct. My books say that a little more than two hundred humans came from the thing they called a space ship—male and female. None of my books explain why they vanished. They shouldn't have."

"Ooo! And another thing!" Pinkie smiled. "As Rainbow said, you would think they would be mentioned more often in pony society. But there is only one museum for them in the entire word! And the museum is run privately, which means if no one had taken the time to collect and preserve the human artifacts, they would have been lost forever!"

"That's right, Pinkie," agreed Twilight solemnly, "which means for some reason, not even the Princess made an effort in remembering them. And then we really would not know anything about humans."

A sly, feminine voice suddenly interrupted the friends from above. "What's this? You want to know about humans?"

The seven friends stopped in their tracks and followed their eyes toward the voice in the sky, the voice of Night Mare Moon. She flew above them without a sound, smirking mirthlessly.

"Its Queen Meanie!" shouted Pinkie Pie with a mock serious expression.

Fluttershy hid behind Spike and Twilight.

"You!" yelled Rainbow. Her immediate reflex upon seeing the mare caused her to forget that she couldn't fly; she jumped and promptly landed to the ground. Rarity and Applejack helped the slightly embarrassed Rainbow back to her feet.

Twilight glared up at the evil mare without flinching. "And why are you back so soon? Aren't you in the middle of something?"

Night Mare Moon came to rest on a cloud and floated it toward the ground, just above their reach. "You honestly don't think me foal enough to let you go unsupervised, left to your own devices? I decided that for my break I would check up on my sister's favorites. She asked about you, you know." These last words were spoken with a hardened giggle.

"Ha! So you do have to take breaks!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

Twilight's face reddened with rage. "What have you done to the Princess?"

Night Mare Moon rolled her eyes. "Even with my breaks, the job is almost done. But look at what you have accomplished, in comparison!" she laughed, "What are those things around your feet? And you call those human clothes? You ought to save your energy. You can't win."

"If we can't win," rebutted Applejack tartly, "then why'd you feel the need to check up on us and gloat?"

Night Mare Moon replied without hesitation, "Because this is just so delightful. The ponies that once brought me down from power, now completely powerless! How does it feel? You will walk for a day before you reach Canterlot, and Before then, all of Equestria will be human!"

"Liar!" yelled Twilight. "You're bluffing! You're just saying that because you know we have a chance, and you don't want us to try."

The evil mare glanced directly at Twilight with a derisive smile. "Really? If I didn't want you involved, I could easily deal with you as I dealt with my sister once she was human." She lept from the cloud and landed on the ground directly in front of the seven friends.

Rainbow wasted no time to charge the pony. With a casual flap of her wings, Night Mare Moon created a gust of air that blew Rainbow back. Rainbow crashed into Pinkie Pie. Seeing this incensed Applejack to have a turn, but Fluttershy rushed from behind Twilight and Spike and grabbed her waist.

"Don't do it," Fluttershy whispered, shaking with fear.

"You are such a show off," spat Rarity to Night Mare Moon. "Really, was that necessary?"

As Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash dusted themselves off, Rainbow quivering with anger, Twilight walked forward a few steps. "You made your point," she said in a low, dangerous tone. "Are you finished?"

Spike came to her side tentatively, anxious of Twilight's safety.

Night Mare Moon ignored her question. "Your interest in the humans is quite endearing, and perhaps even justified. Celestia and I witnessed the human's arrival. We are some of the last ponies alive with memory of them."

"We're not interested in chit-chat," huffed Rarity indignantly.

"And we're not giving up," added Twilight.

"Yeah!" said Spike before a harsh glimpse from Night Mare Moon caused him to cower behind Twilight.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity gathered next to Twilight in support.

Night Mare Moon observed them coldly. She flew back up to her cloud to rest before saying dismissively, "You obviously don't appreciate what I am doing for you. I could give you the same treatment as my sister, but I do not. You trample on my generosity."

"Generosity," humphed Applejack. Fluttershy still clung to her waist, shivering.

"It doesn't matter," sighed Night Mare Moon, "you won't hate me forever. I've lived long enough to know that time changes everything. Time will make you come to love me. You will all serve me gratefully one day. If you haven't noticed already, I am a very patient mare."

"We won't give you that kind of time," glowered Twilight.

Night Mare Moon waved away the threat with her hoof. "Still talking big. But you will love me and serve me, you will see. You will all become my little human pets. I will do more than just change bodies—I will change minds. And you will watch me do it, and you will eventually join all of Equestria as they bow to my will and whim."

The dark prophecy hung in the silence that followed as Night Mare Moon took flight with the parting words, "Be on your way, Celestia's Favorites. You still have a lot of ground to cover before Canterlot. I will check up on your progress when my transformation of Equestria is complete. I don't expect to be disappointed."

Then the evil mare vanished completely, leaving the seven friends more dismayed than they would admit to each other aloud.

"Boy is she a downer," exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow glared up at the clouds. "She is delusional if she thinks all of Equestria will love her for this."

"Indeed," huffed Rarity, "my body was perfect as it was, and she ruined it."

"Uh…Fluttershy?" whispered Applejack timidly to Fluttershy.

"Oh," said Fluttershy, letting go of Applejack's waist and blushing.

"Twilight? You okay?" Spike tugged on Twilight's dress.

Twilight's expression was stiff and somber. She continued walking the road to Canterlot without saying a word. The others followed her, their determination the only thing left to kindle some hope.


	6. 6: The Moment

**Note::: again, please review-I dont know if I am doing wrong or right, so I need your feedback**

* * *

><p>The rain began not long after their encounter with Night Mare Moon.<p>

"Good thing we brought umbrellas," said Pinkie Cheerfully.

Even under her umbrella, Rarity remained miserable. "Yes, but not boots. My feet are all soaked and muddy."

Twilight apologized, "I'm sorry. But I know ponies…um…people in Canterlot that will let us clean up in their house once we get there."

The friends marched through the mud, pouring rain and chilling wind. The elements at least numbed them enough so that they required less breaks, but Fluttershy and Rarity began to fade after they reached the half-way point. Applejack shifted her back pack to hang over her chest and carried Fluttershy on her back. Soon afterward, Rainbow Dash did the same for Rarity. Twilight, also not athlete material, felt her legs beginning to weaken. She pushed herself to continue and thought of subjects to distract herself from the pain. Pinkie was most helpful in this regard, as she skipped around the crew in the rain, inventing new songs to sing aloud.

By the time they reached the bridge that crossed over the bottom river of the Canterlot waterfall, the rain had finally stopped. The seven friends collapsed on the bridge boards and looked up longingly at the Canterlot castle that glimmered in the moonlight in the distance. It was uncertain how long they had walked, but their sleep-demanding bodies told them that they had been awake longer than they should have. Even Pinkie Pie had stopped singing by now, utterly deflated of all energy. The friend's tough hooves had made walking long distances easy, but feet were different. Their feet ached and pleaded for rest.

"We should rest here for now," said Rarity, leaning on the rail of the bridge. "We can walk the rest of it tomorrow."

Spike offered Rarity some of the bread from his pack. "Here rarity, this will give you some energy."

"Are you two ok?" asked Fluttershy to the weary Rainbow Dash and Applejack, who were rubbing their shoulders in relief.

"It's nothin' we can't handle, sugarcube," laughed Applejack weakly.

"Piece of cake," concurred Rainbow Dash faintly.

"I know we are all very very tired," said Twilight, "But we can't stop now. We must find shelter in Canterlot. We will feel much better once we clean up and take some time to sleep. We will take a snack break here and then continue."

Rarity groaned. The rest of the friends bit back their complaints.

The last of the journey to Canterlot took longer than usual, for the seven friends were almost lethargic from the journey. However, once they entered the city, they were swarmed by concerned citizens. The crowd of Canterlot citizens were abuzz in questions, which neither of the seven had enough liveliness to respond to.

"Who are they?"

"That one with the rainbow hair must be Rainbow Dash!"

"Tell us where you came from."

"How far have you traveled?"

Twilight recognized one citizen that looked like Joe from the donut shop. She tugged at his sleeve weakly, saying with all of the effort she could muster, "This is…Twilight…please, we need…baths…and shelter…"

Joe was shocked. "Of course! Mildred, please help me bring them to the house."

The seven friends were vaguely aware of the people around them supporting them as they walked, leading them to a house. They were given warm baths and their wet, muddy clothes were taken away to be washed.

"We only have three beds," Joe and Mildred explained apologetically, "One is in the guest room, the other is our bedroom, the other is our daughter's. But we don't mind if you use them for now. You will have to share but—"

They would have been happy to sleep on a rug, let alone a comfortable mattress bed. Clean, dry, and naked, the seven friends each wandered into a room and slipped under the thick, warm covers. As soon as their heads hit the pillow, they were asleep.

The Canterlot citizens mused over the new arrivals as they mulled around outside.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Fluttershy awoke groggily. She waited in bed as the memories slowly returned. Some caused her to wince; some caused her to smile hopefully. A day's journey had seemed like an eternity, but they had finally made it to Canterlot. She shifted to stretch and felt her leg brush a warm body. Fluttershy froze and turned to see yellow hair flowing from the covers.<p>

Fluttershy pulled back the covers a little and realized that it was Applejack. Her heart raced. She immediately scooted herself to the edge of her side of the bed. She was as nervous as she was happy to see that Applejack was lying peacefully beside her. She had often imagined this kind of moment happening between them, but as ponies. Then again, Fluttershy was adapting well to how the human body looked. She thought it was beautiful, actually, but she would never tell her friends that.

Fluttershy, driven by a longing stronger than fear, slowly scooted herself back to Applejack's side of the bed. Watching the blond-haired girl sleep so peacefully comforted Fluttershy. She snuggled closer under the covers to feel the extent of Applejack's warmth and was taken in by the immediate sensations that resulted. Applejack's skin was soft and smooth. The warmth she emanated was soothing.

Applejack shifted her sleeping position, causing Fluttershy to freeze again in both terror and excitement. When Applejack settled down and Fluttershy could be assured that she was still asleep, she suddenly had the urge to feel Applejack with her hands.

Fluttershy smoothed her fingers over Applejack's hair. It was as supple as satin but thick. She carefully brushed the hair aside to expose Applejack's thin, pale neck. Fluttershy could see her pulse faintly throbbing at the side of her throat. She suddenly realized what she was doing and felt ashamed of herself. What would Applejack think if she woke up right now? But this was the closest that she had ever been to Applejack, and this was probably the closest she would ever be. If she could just pretend a little while…if she could get a sense of Applejack's body, then she would be happy to go on the rest of her days with just this simple, meager experience.

Fluttershy's hand moved under the covers, tracing the lines from the side of Applejack's chest to the side of her hip. The side of her waste sloped inward, as if it was inviting her to touch Applejack's stomach. Fluttershy resisted that urge, thinking it would be going too far. She watched the pulse at Applejack's neck again and felt a much different desire—the desire to feel Applejack's throat with her lips.

Fluttershy's heart pounded violently just at the thought alone, and she blushed. But she was curious of what it would feel like. She had noticed that her lips were more sensitive than her hands. If she could satisfy just this one last curiosity, she would go back to her side of the bed and deny everything else.

Fluttershy leaned over Applejack and touched the side of her neck with her lips. She immediately felt an extra rush of warmth flood into her body, lulling her eyes closed. Fluttershy rested her lips on Applejack's pulse, allowing waves of ecstasy to roll through parts of her body she did not quite understand.

These pleasurable sensations were abruptly shut down by a fresh wave of panic. Applejack's body turned and shifted. Fluttershy shot her eyes open to see Applejack staring right back at her.

"F…Fluttershy?" whispered Applejack with wide eyes.

Fluttershy blushed fiercely and turned away. She cowered on the edge of her side of the bed, trying to think of an explanation as quickly as possible. Applejack's touched Fluttershy's shoulder with her hand.

"Fluttershy…" whispered Applejack with an edge of glee. "Please, don't be embarrassed…"

Fluttershy was not only ashamed, but on the verge of tears—their friendship was at stake now. She wished she had just stayed on her side of the bed. "I…I'm sorry…." She choked, trying to blink the tears away. "Please forgive me."

"But Fluttershy…" said Applejack lovingly, turning Fluttershy around to face her, although Fluttershy would not look her in the eye. "Fluttershy, there is nothing to forgive. I didn't know you...I..."

Abandoning words, Applejack tilted up Fluttershy's chin and leaned into her. Their lips met gently as Applejack grasped the back of Fluttershy's head with one hand and hugged her waist with the other. Fluttershy's eyes widened at first, but her surprise was quickly overcome with joy. She closed her eyes and her lips responded eagerly. They shared the human sensations together, gaining momentum as the kiss endured. Applejack separated their lips and trailed her mouth down to the crook of Flutershy's neck, kissing before sucking tenderly. Fluttershy tilted her head back to welcome Applejack's affections. The overwhelming, newly discovered pleasure induced a gentle moan from Fluttershy that startled her but encouraged Applejack. They shifted and rolled their bodies so that they could take advantage of the center of the bed.

They didn't have to ask each other what they felt, or what they had kept from each other for so long. In that moment, they had already said everything. They allowed themselves to be carried away by their gratifying instincts.

* * *

><p>WARNING: Yuri ahead, scroll down if it bothers you<p>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Applejack sat face to face. Their lips met again, their hands beginning to feel each other eagerly. Applejack placed one hand on Fluttershy's lower back while the other explored. She felt the lump on the right of Fluttershy's chest and Fluttershy immediately gasped in response. Applejack pressed harder, illiciting another moan from Fluttershy. Inspired by this new discovery, Applejack lowered her lips to Fluttershy's chest and sucked. A small cry escaped from Fluttershy, who responded by massaging the lumps on Applejack's chest in return, causing Applejack to shutter with pleasure. Their lips locked together again, but their lips could no longer satisfy. Fluttershy pushed her tongue into Applejack's mouth, rewarded by more waves of bliss. Applejack worked her tongue around to enter Flutterhsy's mouth. They sucked and kissed, hungry for more of each other, enjoying the taste.<p>

Applejack placed a hand on Fluttershy's chest and pushed her back. Applejack gently lowered herself on top of Fluttershy as Fluttershy straighted herself on the bed and bent her knees. She continued to knead Applejack's chest, exploring her mouth with her tongue. Their bodies quickly alarmed them to an entirely different zone of pleasure.

Applejack moved her hips, noticing that the pleasure mounted between their legs when this was done. They were becoming wet.

Fluttershy gasped, "Please, don't stop."

Applejack pushed her hips in deeper and rubbed the spots between their legs together. She couldn't hold it in anymore; a moan escaped her own mouth even as they kissed. This encouraged Fluttershy to spread her legs and move with Applejack, pushing up as she pushed down.

They both cried out from a new, fresh explosion of pleasure, which encouraged them to move faster and harder. Applejack dug her hips in and up, making Fluttershy cry louder, but her cries were muffled by Applejack's mouth. Their hands groped at each other's flesh desperately as they moved rhythmically. They could feel a mysterious pressure building between their legs, growing hotter and more intense.

Finally, when the pressure reached its peak, it burst, and sent shockwaves of ecstasy through their bodies and out of their voices.

Applejack collapsed beside Fluttershy, panting heavily. Fluttershy also struggled to catch her breath.

* * *

><p>End of yuri<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my," whispered Fluttershy between breaths, "what...what <em>was<em> that?"

Applejack shook her head in astonishment, "I don't know…my body just..."

"That was amazing!" gasped Fluttershy.

"Yeah." Applejack smiled and kissed Fluttershy on the cheek. They snuggled together under the covers. Never had either of them felt such intense happiness after that moment, in eachother's arms. They didn't even realize that the sun was peaking over the horizon from outside the window.


	7. 7: A Different Dawn

Applejack and Fluttershy had almost drifted back to sleep when Rainbow burst into the room.

"You're both still asleep?" she yelled. "Get up! Quick! Everypony—everybody—is freaking out!"

Applejack and Fluttershy separated and sat up.

"Whuh—what's goin' on?" asked Applejack, pulling the covers up to her chest.

Rainbow gaped at Applejack incredulously and pointed at the strip of sunlight on their bed. "You mean to tell me that you failed to notice that huge beam of light coming through your window?"

Applejack looked down at it. She realized that she had noticed it, but it hadn't seemed weird to her…then she remembered.

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh my goodness!"

"How is this possible?" asked Applejack with a hardened, suspicious tone.

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms. "That's the whole point! Get dressed and come down to Canterlot Square immediately!"

Rainbow dashed out of the room and slammed the door.

Applejack and Fluttershy quickly jumped out of bed and found their back packs on the floor. They picked out a new dress and pants and urgently slipped them onto their bodies. Applejack was glad to see the sun, for she had worried about her apple trees dying if they didn't stop Night Mare Moon soon enough, but she wasn't going to put her guard down just yet.

Fluttershy brushed her fingers through her pink, frazzled bed hair and reached the door. One of her hands hesitated on the doorknob.

Applejack sensed her reason and slowed down. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and wrapped her arms around Fluttershy's waist from behind, giving a little squeeze.

"Yur easily worried, but yur brave," whispered Applejack in Fluttershy's ear before kissing her hair.

"Not as brave as you…" said Fluttershy meekly.

Applejack tenderly turned Fluttershy around at the hips and searched her eyes; Fluttershy returned her gaze affectionately and offered a timid smile, placing her own arms around Applejack's waist.

"Don't forget how ya' handled that dragon, sugarcube," reminded Applejack.

Fluttershy nodded.

They both leaned toward each other to share a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>Twilight squinted her eyes up at the sun from the Canterlot Square. As relieved as she was to see the yellow orb back in its rightful place, she was uneasy about what it meant. People continued to gather into the area, adding their apprehensive murmuring to the busy, building noise. They starred expectantly at Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Rarity, who had congregated in the center with the tall statue of Princess Celestia. Rainbow Dash pushed through the crowd, waving them down.<p>

"They were still asleep! Can you believe that?" said Rainbow.

Twilight frowned. "Wow, they must have been really exhausted."

"More like lazy," grumbled Rainbow Dash, "They didn't even know the sun was shining!"

"Twilight," Rarity said anxiously, "Do you have any ideas as to what this means?"

"I'm just happy to see the sun again!" chimed in Pinkie Pie as she spread her arms out to the sky.

Twilight shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I have an idea…if Night Mare Moon is behind this—"

"Her? Raising the sun?" scoffed Rainbow. "That's a laugh! Only Celestia—"

A booming laugh unexpectedly ripped through Canterlot Square. The enfolding crowd of people immediately closed their mouths and listened in stunned silence.

"Now I am curious," boomed an all too familiar, sinister voice, "If this is a laugh, then why am I the only one laughing?"

Night Mare Moon emerged from the roof of one of the surrounding buildings and flew above the square. Portions of the crowd screamed and ran initially, but the five friends in the center remained still, refusing to show the evil princess any reaction that could imply she was in control.

Night Mare Moon turned in flight and landed on the wings of the statue of Celestia. She looked down on the five friends with a triumphant grin. "I told you your efforts were useless, so don't say that I didn't try. All of Equestria is now human."

Cries of despair echoed around Canterlot Square.

"Oh, don't be sad," interrupted the mare in mock concern, "because now that I am finished with this task, I have the energy to raise and lower the sun. Everything is back to normal."

"Back to normal?" screamed Rainbow Dash in rage. She lunged at the statue, intending to climb. Pinkie Pie and Rarity caught her arms and held her back.

Night Mare Moon ignored the rainbow haired girl and addressed Twilight, "Oh, don't give me that skeptical look. If you want to travel across all of Equestria to ensure my honesty then be my guest. But please understand that I won't tag along to watch. That would be much too boring."

Twilight's hope was fading, but she knew she couldn't allow the others to see that. "Even if it is true, that doesn't mean you have won!" she invented on the spot, doubting her own words, "We will find a way to bring you to justice!"

Night Mare Moon chuckled lightly. "Justice? I am justice now." She boomed the message to the crowd, "Hear this, citizens! I am justice now! If you be nice to justice, justice will be nice to you. The sun will rise as it always has, the sun will set as it always has, and life itself will continue as it always has!"

Applejack and Fluttershy appeared out of the crowd and joined their friends. Fluttershy clung to Applejack's arm in terror. Applejack wasted no time to respond, "Ya' seem to be missin' somethin', princess. Humans in Equestria is not life as it's always been!"

Fluttershy mumbled an apology to her friends for being late.

With mischievous eyes Night Mare Moon acknowledged the yellow haired, freckled girl. "But I'm certain you see now that being human is an improvement—don't you think so, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy cowered away from the mare's attention. Applejack stepped in front of her protectively and shot a warning glare at the dark princess.

Night Mare Moon did not waver. Her connotative smirk caused Applejack and Fluttershy's cheeks to burn red. They were both wondering how the princess was aware of what they discovered in their experiences last night.

Applejack stuttered as she tried to regain her composure, "Ya' turned us all human against our will and ya' just expect us to go on with our lives like nothin' ever happened?"

"That's right." Night Mare Moon was enjoying herself. "It's not like you to be dishonest, Applejack—you like what the human body can do! Don't try to deny it. Think of all the…interesting parts you would lose if I turned you all back."

The Canterlot citizens and other five friends were now thoroughly confused. Rainbow Dash was remembering when she and Applejack walked from Sweet Apple Acres together and Applejack showed her the human's sense of touch. Seeing Applejack getting teased by Night Mare Moon was the last straw for her.

Suddenly, a loaf of bread sailed from the crowd and struck Night Mare Moon right between the eyes. The mare cried out in surprise and the citizens of Canterlot cheered. As the pony stumbled to regain her balance, an apple whizzed by and struck her shoulder. Then another loaf of bread smacked her nose. Night Mare Moon took flight and glared down on Canterlot Square, which was now in a roar of applause.

Rainbow Dash was the only one in the group that wasn't applauding, for she was holding open her back pack in one hand and an apple in the other. Her wide grin of vindication was enough to incriminate her for her deed as she jeered, "Ha! Seems bread can still fly, even if it doesn't have wings!"

The rest of the crowd joined in with their own taunting comments toward the evil princess.

Pinkie Pie had her attention elsewhere; she jumped up and down asking, "Ooo! Ooo! Can I have one? Can I try? I love this game! Please, please Rainbow Dash?"

Night Mare Moon's outraged expression toward Rainbow Dash suddenly melted into a cruel smile. Her horn started glowing. A thin layer of blue dust engulfed Rainbow's body and lifted her from the ground. Applejack and Twilight dove forward to grab her, but they were too late.

"Oh no…" whispered Rarity.

Pinkie Pie's face fell for the first time since their journey.

The crowd was silenced from cheers to gasps of worry as Rainbow struggled high in the air a few feet from where Night Mare Moon Hovered. Her friends could only beg for Rainbow's safety and watch in dismay.

"You're a coward!" yelled Rainbow Dash, swinging her arms toward the dark mare, "You're just a stupid coward hiding behind magic! I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh, you may not be afraid of me," said Night Mare Moon in a dangerous tone, "but look at how far you are from the ground. It is pretty risky for a human to fall from this height."

Spike shouted out, "Stop that! Let her go!"

"Please," pleaded Twilight, fearful that any more abrasive remarks would cause the pony to actually drop her friend, "I apologize for what she did—please let her down safely—please—"

"I don't think I made myself clear," boomed Night Mare Moon, "As your new ruler I expect full submission and respect! I will not tolerate insolence, even from one of my sister's favorites!"

"No!" shouted Pinkie Pie, running to stand under where Rainbow Dash hovered, "Please, I promise that it will never happen again! Please, please, I promise!"

Everyone else on the ground gathered around Pinkie Pie to beseech Night Mare Moon to show mercy. She seemed to like it and softened a little.

"Very well," said the princess with a triumphant smile, "then you pledge your loyalty to me?"

"Yes!" said the crowd unanimously.

"No!" growled a defiant Rainbow Dash.

"You will love and serve me?"

"Yes!"

The other six friends could not join in; their lips were stationary.

"You will be obedient?"

"Yes!"

Rainbow Dash, still squirming and yelling, was slowly lowered to the ground.

"Don't imagine for one second that I believe any of you," said Night Mare Moon harshly over Rainbow's ranting, "But I think we made some progress today. You should feel privileged that I chose Canterlot as the city I would personally announce my message to, for the rest of Equestria is being alerted by my Moon Pegasi. I have chosen Canterlot to be my home. I will reside in the castle."

The six friends caught Rainbow Dash and eased her to the ground. Applejack promptly sealed her raging mouth tight with one hand as the others held back her jerky movements.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow," whispered Fluttershy, "We don't want you to get in more trouble."

"You will learn to love and trust me in time. All in time," Night Mare Moon finished. She turned and flew up into the clouds.

Once the evil mare was out of sight the six friends released Rainbow. She pushed them aside and stormed off.

"Rainbow, wait!" called Twilight.

Pinkie Pie couldn't think of anything to say or do.

Rarity followed her. "Where are you going?"

"Hold on, sugarcube!"

Rainbow continued running. "Leave me alone!"

The six friends could only watch as she ran away.

"Poor Rainbow," commented Rarity with pity, "what she did was really brave…"

Applejack said with unease, "I think this human thing is becoming too much for her. We should find a way to cheer her up somehow."

"I agree," seconded Rarity, "we should plan something to help her through this."

"I know! Let's give Rainbow a party for smacking Night Mare Moon around with the bread and apples!" suggested Pinkie Pie happily. "That was the most awesome-est thing I have ever _seen_!"

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," Twilight laughed, "but first we need to find that museum."

"You're still going on about that museum?" huffed Rarity, "All of Equestria is now human! What could we possibly do now against that evil pony's magic?"

Twilight sighed. "To be honest, I don't know…but I'm not about to give up yet."

Rarity observed Twilight for a moment before complying. "Yes…I suppose you are right."

"Still," interjected Applejack, "If Night Mare Moon says she knew the humans as well as she says she did, then why isn't she tryin' to stop us? You'd think that if we had a chance in beating her she would lock us up."

"Then that's her mistake!" chimed in Spike with feigned confidence, "Because we do stand a chance! There has to be a way!"

Rarity walked in the direction that Rainbow Dash went. "Still, someone should talk to Rainbow. She seemed very distressed. How about all of you find the Museum and investigate; I will make sure Rainbow is ok."

"That is a good idea, Rarity," agreed Twilight.

"But I'm still a little confused," said Pinkie Pie, "Why did Night Mare Moon raise the sun? Didn't she only want darkness?"

Spike explained, "If Night Mare Moon wants to rule Equestria, she will have to raise the sun. Or else the plants will die. And if the plants die, all of us die—then she will be ruler of a planet with nothing in it, and I don't think that's what she wants."

Twilight nodded. "That's right, Spike. Equestria depends on the sun for life. Even Night Mare Moon herself depends on the sun, no matter what her feelings might be toward it."

"And," added Applejack, "Its seems to me that she is using the sun to try to butter up the po-the people of Equestria. I think this is all in her plan to get us to love and trust her..."

"And be her human pets," said Fluttershy with a shiver.

Pinkie Pie's eyes widened. "_Wow_. She may be just a big meanie, but she is _good_."

One of the Canterlot women approached the six friends. "E…Excuse me," she said, "What can we do? We know that Princess Celestia thought highly of you, Twilight. And you said yourself that you will find a way to bring that evil pony to justice. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Twilight thought for a moment. She swept her eyes around Canterlot Square and up to the face of the statue of Celestia.

Twilight replied, "Thank you very much for offering your support. Everyone should take it easy for now, but remain ready. I need to do some research…Do you know where I can find the Anthro Museum here in Canterlot?"

The woman blinked. "It sounds familiar. I'll ask my brother, he knows Canterlot better than me."

"Thank you…"


	8. 8: Coincidence

***Note: I would like to give a special thanks and shout-out to a few of my awesome readers here on fanfic that have contributed to parts of this story by inspiring me with their questions and suggestions! Fox-Sama, Riddles of Death, NecromancerX69 and classifiedidiot. And if you wrote a review, super eternal cupcakes of thanks to you, too! ***

Rainbow Dash did not know how far she ran. She kept running until she felt her legs weaken and her chest cramp up. The regret burned in her conscience as soon as she left her friends but she could not bring herself to end the cathartic motion. Running like this made her feel in control again—and if she ran fast enough, she could pretend that she was flying. All of her frustration poured out into this single act of exertion. Her tears dried in the wind that slapped her face.

"Stop it," she scolded herself under her breath, "stop being such a cry baby."

When Rainbow finally slowed to a walk she found herself in the outskirts of Canterlot, among a forest with a stream running through it. On impulse she followed the stream, indifferent of where it took her. She came to her senses after a moment of walking.

'I need to go back to my friends,' she thought, 'it was so lame of me to leave them like that. They need…' She had wanted to think that they needed her, but she paused to reflect on the reality of this thought. 'They_ might_ need…"

The memories of her helplessness and fear as she dangled in the air were still grating at her conscience. She had never been afraid of heights before, but in the air like that, without her wings, she discovered an entirely new epiphany into being human: The sky was not her ally, not even a friend. She was divorced from the place she loved the most.

Rainbow brought her hands to her face and examined the flesh with a repulsed frown. Being this handicapped was unbearable. She wanted to strike out at her foreign body in hatred…

Dainty, distant sobs broke her train of thought. Rainbow dropped her hands and followed her head toward the sound. It was coming from across the stream.

Rainbow hopped over a narrow part of the running water and let her ears lead the way. The deeper into the forest she went, the closer the trees huddled together until they opened up into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a small worn down shed with no windows and rusty hinges. The sobs emanated from within.

Rainbow carefully opened the rotting, fungus-covered door. "Hello?" she called.

The shed was bare except for a few empty cans and rusty, abandoned tools. The only source of light inside poured from the open door and cracks between the wooden walls. Part of the sunlight that entered from the door lit up the face of a young girl with blue hair and eyes, hunched into a ball on the floor.

Rainbow blinked in surprise. "Hey…are you alright?" Then she noticed something else and remarked aloud, "You're wearing clothes…Nobody else has tried to make any."

The young girl turned away from the sunlight and pressed into a corner of the shed.

"I'm fine," said the girl firmly, "I just need some time to myself."

"Are you—"

"I said I'm fine!" She looked up at Rainbow Dash for the second time and her eyes widened in recognition. "You…you're the one that threw bread at that evil princess!"

Rainbow crossed her arms and hid her embarrassment; if this girl had seen her throwing bread, she probably also saw how pathetic she had looked in the air. "Yeah, sure…"

"Your…your Rainbow hair… I've only seen it once in Equestria, in all my travels," she lowered her eyes apologetically. "They are calling your group Celestia's chosen six. Everyone knows your names now…"

Rainbow would usually bask in the glory of such a title, but it felt more like a criticism this time, since she couldn't fool herself into thinking she was anything special right now. "I'm—"

"Rainbow Dash," the girl said for her. "That's your name, isn't it? You know me, we've met before."

Rainbow frowned, attempting to think of a name or sense any familiarity with this girl. Matching pony faces to human faces was no easy task.

The girl self-consciously looked away. "I'm the g-…I mean…I'm Trixie."

Rainbow gaped at her openly.

"I know," said Trixie lowly, turning away from Rainbow Dash. "I'm pathetic, aren't I? I was once the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria, and now I'm just a common creature."

"Hey now," objected Rainbow Dash, "Twilight beat you fair and square. You're still spouting off about how great and powerful you are?"

Trixie ignored her, glaring straight into the corner of the shed.

"And let's get something else straight," added Rainbow, "I could've beaten you too, if you hadn't have played dirty!"

Trixie jumped up and confronted the rainbow haired girl. "A meager Pegasus beat the great and powerful Trixie? Ha! With no magic you didn't even stand a chance! And now look at you—look at me—neither of us have a chance!"

Rainbow's astonished expression quickly faded into outrage. "At least I'm trying to do something about Night Mare Moon!" she shot back, stepping forward with a challenging air, "At least I'm not wasting time crying in an old, rotten shed!"

Trixie crumpled to the ground dramatically at these words, as if they had sliced into the chambers of her lifeblood. She squeezed a fist full of dirt into each hand, her body shaking with the effort to control the sobs that knocked up against her throat. Her eyes filled with tears.

This unexpected reaction caused Rainbow's refreshed indignation toward Trixie to swiftly shift to empathy. Self-reflection made her realize the sharpness of her brash words and put everything back into perspective. Pangs of regret chastised her quick temper.

"Never mind what I said," said Rainbow with attempted gentleness and apology. "Anyway…Is that why you are hiding here? Because you lost your magic?"

Trixie shook her head, replying bitterly. "No. You were right. I lost my magic the day that I left Ponyville. The glory that once was the great and powerful Trixie was ruined by the traveling news about a pony defeating Ursa Minor and a magician that couldn't cut it; that sort of thing is prone to travel, you know. Everyone would only laugh at my performances after that. My raw talent was scorned and spited."

Rainbow hid her shock at this new information in order to try to be supportive. She sat down a few steps away from Trixie in the shed. "What happened after that?"

Trixie gestured to the walls of the area. "I found this shed. I thought that I would be an outcast of Equestria for the rest of my days…" the girl smiled sourly, "but then I was found by a colt: a plain work horse. He showed me the place he lived in just outside of Canterlot…He accepted me…" she looked into Rainbows eyes with self-derision. "It is him. He is the reason why I am crying…"

Rainbow gawked. Her temper flared again as she replied without thinking, "You're kidding, right? The world has basically turned upside down and all you're fretting about is some colt?"

"He's not just a colt!" defended Trixie, "He is a genius. And kind. And hard-working. And creative…" she turned away again. "You wouldn't understand what he meant to me—what he still means to me. After Ponyville I was nothing and had nothing. No one believed in me or thought I was great…when he found me in this shed, he changed that…"

Rainbow's eyebrows lowered skeptically. "How?"

"He gave me a job at his place…his family is all work horses, so my magic was actually needed and appreciated there. You see, his family wasn't like the usual work horses that are stubborn in their ways and don't like using magic. They were overwhelmed and overworked. I really lifted that burden for them, a lot." The girl's eyes starred at nothing as she finished, "I became important again. Great again…I was…loved again…"

Rainbow listened with mild interest. "So what happened? Why are you back in this shed?"

"I must explain it to you?" huffed Trixie with impatience. "being human means I am back to where I started before I met him—I'm not different, I'm not special, I'm just the same dull creature that everyone else is…I might as well been turned into a work horse…I hate it. But deep down I didn't think this would be permanent until today." Trixie began to shake as she struggled to control a fresh bout of sobs. "I went to Canterlot today to buy some supplies when I was attracted to the commotion in Canterlot Square. Hearing what I heard and seeing what I saw, I am now sure that things will never go back to the way they were. I will never get that colt to love me if I cannot show him how amazing I am..."

Rainbow tried to be sympathetic and reassuring. "Uh, well…relax; my friends and I are working on a way to make things normal again."

Trixie shook her head and pouted, "But that's just it. Even if anything could be done, my colt and his family don't want things to go back to normal. They love their new bodies…"

Rainbow grimaced with disgust. "What? Why?"

"They come from a long line of work horses that devoted their lives to studying the science and culture of humans. Becoming human is like a dream come true for them…"

"Who studies a dead species?" Rainbow laughed, "That is so lame. That doesn't even make sense."

Trixie blushed and defended, "You're too ignorant to understand! What do you know about humans? I bet some of the stuff I could tell you about humans would blow your mind. My colt showed me these human artifacts, for example, that—"

An idea sprung to the rainbow-haired girl's mind. "Wait a minute! That sounds like—hey—these work horses you are talking about wouldn't happen to be connected to…to the Anthro Museum, would they?"

Trixie seemed puzzled. "Of course they are. I'm surprised you've heard of us. The only visitors we get are either asking for directions or playing a childish prank, and hardly anyone knows or cares what the word human means. My colt's family owns the Anthro Museum. It's been passed from generation to generation, a legacy of his ancestors."

Rainbow leaned her back against the wall of the shed and looked up at the dark, mossy ceiling in amazement. "Well…what a coincidence…"


	9. 9: Controversy

The Anthro Museum was not in Canterlot, but it was in the vicinity of the city. One could say it was its own little village. The museum rested in a lonely valley about three and a half miles away. It was nestled amongst a thick forest of deciduous trees with a small stream running through. No roads had been paved; tall, thick grass stretched as far as the eye could see between the mountains.

The Museum included countless numbers of large houses all crowded together. The trees hid how far the village stretched. The middle house at the edge of the village bore a sign that read, "All Visitors Enter Here."

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike waded through the jungle of grass to the entrance sign. All was silent except for the distant chirping of birds, which Fluttershy listened to with a heavy heart.

"I've never seen grass get this long in a village," said Applejack with a hint of unease.

"Seems like somebody doesn't like grazing," commented Pinkie Pie.

Twilight had other concerns. "This doesn't look like a museum. If the houses didn't appear so maintained I would say this is a ghost-pony town."

"That's what I was thinking," whispered Spike.

The friends reached the porch of the Entrance House and gathered in front of the door. Pinkie Pie peered through the windows on either side.

"Hm, that's strange!" she said with high-pitched enthusiasm. "The lights are off and all I see inside is a room with a large desk, bookshelves and chair!"

Twilight glanced through one window. "You are right…no one is here. But that door in the back of the room probably leads to other rooms in the house."

"Can we go in?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well…a museum is a public place…but I feel like we would be intruding if we just walked in."

"Maybe if we ring the doorbell…" suggested Fluttershy passively.

Applejack took the initiative and pressed the silver button of the doorbell twice. All five friends crowded in front a window to watch the door at the back of the room.

But the voice came from behind them. "Can I help you?"

The five friends whipped around to see a man with naturally tanned skin and shoulder-length brown hair. A small box was tucked under one arm. His honey brown eyes viewed them coldly, suspiciously, like he was readying himself for defense. He wore baggy gray pants and a white t-shirt that fit loosely around his muscular body.

Everyone glanced at Twilight, expecting her to know what to say, but she was still recovering from the surprise that he was not naked; everyone else had not bothered to dress themselves. His clothes looked almost exactly like the clothes she had seen in her books.

"So which are you?" the man asked sharply, "pranksters or lost wanderers?"

"Pranksters!" piped Pinkie Pie, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Oooh! Do you like pranks too? I love pranks! Do you know any good ones?"

Applejack grabbed Pinkie Pie's arm and pulled her back. "Shh!"

The man's eyes narrowed. "I thought so. You have some nerve. Smart pranksters would have run away by now after being caught in the act."

Twilight roused herself from her state of bewilderment and struggled to save their first impression. She stepped in front of Pinkie Pie and tried to assert, "No, we aren't pranksters—honestly, we're not! We've come because we need the help of your museum. I read about humans and—"

The man briskly walked past them and entered the house. Just as the five friends turned around to follow him he projected past them the words, "They're all yours, cousin," and slammed the door shut.

The friends had not noticed another man, also wearing clothes, come from around one of the nearby houses in the village, the book he was reading only momentarily distracting him from the commotion. He was younger than the first man, with blue eyes and murky brown hair that hung untidily past his ears. The loud smack of the previous man slamming the door of the Entrance house shut startled him from the pages of the book just as Twilight turned around yet again. The others followed suit to face the surprised and attractive man.

He blinked in astonishment from the Entrance House to them. "Oh—was that…? Terribly sorry, he is somewhat of a recluse." He tucked his book under one arm and his body immediately perked up like a flower that welcomes the company of sunshine and rain. He approached them wholeheartedly with a bright, pleasant smile. "Hello, my name is Doctor Fuse. Welcome to our Anthro Museum! You probably met my cousin, Doctor Ogerepus."

Twilight released a sigh of relief. "I am very pleased to meet you, Doctor Fuse. My name is Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends—Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy."

The friends waved tentatively at the Doctor.

Doctor Fuse's eyes flickered before he nodded his head proudly. "Oh yes, I am familiar with your names. Close friends of the Princess, yes? Well, the older Princess. My father told me you made quite the impression at the Gala!"

Everyone except Spike blushed and looked away guiltily.

Doctor Fuse didn't seem to notice. "The pleasure is all mine! I apologize for leaving the Main Office deserted. My cousin and I were taking a lunch break, and we never get any visitors, so we don't hurry getting back."

"That is alright," said Twilight, urging the formalities to end. Her questions burned her tongue. "We—"

"How may I be of service?"

"We—"

"Are you lost? Would you like me to give you directions?" Doctor Fuse went on.

"Um—"

"I am very knowledgeable about the geography of Equestria!"

"That's—"

"Or I can be very cooperative in a game of Ring-and-Run—"

"Cool!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, jumping up and down excitedly. "Can I be the ringer?"

Twilight waited impatiently.

The Doctor nodded and added, "However, before that, I would cordially suggest that you take advantage of this chance encounter and have a tour of our humble museum." He offered a very charming smile.

Twilight realized this might be the best way to thoroughly glean information from this man. "Yes please," she agreed with some respite, "I think a tour would be wonderful."

"Marvelous!" cried Doctor Fuse, "Let me just go in and get settled, I will return in a moment."

The man disappeared inside the house.

Silence filled his place in front of the museum.

"That guy is quite chipper, isn't he?" commented Applejack.

Fluttershy nodded. "He seems very friendly."

"And fun!" added Pinkie Pie, "Twilight, can we please play Ring-and-Run after the tour? Please please please?"

"Umm…we will see, Pinkie Pie…"

Spike's expression was reserved. He was thinking that there was something about the man's behavior that was very strange. Doctor Fuse was a little too friendly, like an actor that exaggerates his movements for the audience.

The door opened once more. Doctor Fuse had changed his clothing to what Twilight recognized to be formal human attire. He walked out onto the porch with a flourish of his navy blue cape and straightened the front of his matching blue suit and tie. The friends stared openly from the top of his freshly-combed head to the bottom of his navy blue dress pants and black, polished shoes. They quickly realized how much the human form improved just by adding a few pieces of fabric.

"Are you all ready for the tour?" inquired Doctor Fuse politely. His hands gestured to the museum behind them.

The friends nodded, still staring.

"Alright then, please follow me."

The group allowed their new tour guide to lead them behind the Entrance House and down what seemed to be the main street.

"For pon—well, for people with your status," said Doctor Fuse with a sudden tinge of bitterness foreign to his previous sweet demeanor, "You deserve the exclusive tour."

Twilight broke from her trance. "Exclusive?"

The Doctor's tone lightened as he explained, "Yes, the_ uncensored_ tour—the_ first_ of its kind since the museum was established. The version that has not been edited by Celestia's regal pen." His punctuating smile seemed odd. His laughter at the friend's combined confusing expressions turned to merriment as he explained, "Yes, she did hide some things from you. She may have had good intentions in doing so but…personally, I don't like being lied to. Or forced to lie to others, for that matter. Luckily, I don't have to worry about being reprimanded anymore-and this is appropriate to your situation, is it not? You don't just want me to give you half-truths. You want the complete story."

The friends glanced at one another with growing concern.

Applejack recovered the fastest and asserted, "Just hold on there, mister. Are you accusing our princess of lying to us?"

Doctor Fuse raised his eyebrows at her. "Do you want the truth or not? Ignoring history is dangerous. If Celestia would have known that fact perhaps she could have escaped her fate. Nightmare Moon's success is completely Celestia's responsibility to bear."

Spike's eyes narrowed in annoyance, his disturbing feelings like an agitating splinter in his core. "You address her as Princess Celestia," he murmured, "like a respectful Equestrian citizen would do."

Twilight stopped following the man; the others paused behind her. "How do you expect us to believe you? Princess Celestia has always proved herself to be kind, wise and thoughtful. What proof do you have?"

"All the proof you need." Doctor Fuse halted and looked over his shoulder. He said seriously, "I know that you will not like everything about this tour, but it is very important that _you_ do not ignore history, either. Learn from your princesses mistakes." He faced forward and continued walking. "Frankly, what you choose makes no difference to me. Unlike Celestia, I don't need any of you."

Spike crossed his arms and huffed. He whispered to Twilight, "His head is almost as big as Rainbow Dash's…"

Everyone looked to Twilight, who was examining the back of the man critically. She appeared as if she was calculating something.

"He seemed so nice..." said a dismayed Fluttershy quietly.

Applejack put her arm around Fluttershy to comfort her. "I reckon he's just bent up outta shape about something. I'd like to know what it is."

"Does this mean we skip the tour and play ring-and-run?" piped Pinkie Pie hopefully.

Twilight shook her head. "We might as well listen to what he has to say. Come on…" She led the others forward and caught up with Doctor Fuse.

"You say you have proof," Twilight said to the Doctor, "But it almost seems as if you are on the side of darkness."

Doctor Fuse laughed. "Questioning my loyalties, are you? I'm not on Celestia's or Luna's side. I am on the side of science, of truth. I'm not going to waste my time getting involved in some feud between sisters. I spend my time learning, educating, and doing research—most of us here do."

"B…But I've only seen two of you," said Fluttershy weakly, "Where are all the others?"

"Everyone here has a hobby, much like anyone in Equestria. Most of our hobbies are inside activities, like research or study. Outside activities are done farther away to avoid damage to the museum or Canterlot."

Pinkie Pie's eyes widened in horror. "Studying as a hobby? What's wrong with you people?"

The Doctor looked offended. "Not studying in general, studying a particular aspect of human civilization. We have over a million human books in this museum. There are thousands of topics to choose from—chemistry, biology, literature, physics, mathematics, history—"

Pinkie Pie stared blankly. "Did humans ever learn how to party?"

Doctor Fuse just shot her a momentary stare with a hint of disapproval. "You sound like my cousin, Doctor Di. We may not get many visitors, but we are a very content community and self-sustaining community, separate from the culture of Equestria. Royalty can't pull us into any petty drama, so we are free to abandon ourselves to our human interests."

"Wait a second," Twilight interjected, "How did you get all those books?"

"Well that's why you are here, yes?" said the Doctor positively, his cheery manner returning, "To learn of how the fate of humans and ponies intersected. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? The beginning is always a good place to start."

The Doctor turned into one of the houses on the street and opened the door. He gestured for them to enter with a small, polite bow.

Inside the house was a single large room. Everyone crowded inside and glanced at the Doctor expectantly. Primitive paintings and more modern pictures hung on the walls in chronological order. In the center of the room was a large yellow ball on a wire stand. Various other smaller, multicolored balls with wire stands stood around the yellow ball. One ball had a smaller white ball on wire sticking out of it.

Doctor Fuse began, "All of these houses have been remodeled to serve their function in the museum. They were once homes for families or shops for business. You are standing on the very first town that the humans ever built!"

All of the friends started at these words. They glanced around the house with a different perspective.

The Doctor approached one of the primitive paintings and asked, "Haven't you ever wondered about the beginning?"

Twilight, a student at heart, answered promptly, "All of Equestria knows about the beginning."

Doctor Fuse leaned against the wall next to the painting and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Applejack stepped forward with her arms crossed impatiently. "In the beginning, before Equestria was established, there were separate tribes that made deals with each other and tolerated each other. Hatred and disharmony caused a Windigo infestation that almost wiped out all ponies everywhere. From this conflict the tribes learned to love each other as equals and join as one whole tribe in friendship."

The Doctor appeared impressed. He nodded approvingly and praised, "Very well done, Applejack, very concise. But you left out a few details. What do you notice about this painting?"

Twilight recognized it immediately as a picture from the story book that had warned her about Night Mare Moon's return. "It is a painting created during the time period after the sisters ruled Equestria, made about one thousand years ago. Is that the original?"

"I'm impressed," smiled the Doctor. "Indeed, it is the original painting. What do you notice about it?"

The painting portrayed green hills of grass and trees. Above the hills was a bright yellow sky with Princess Celestia, wings outstretched, radiating sun beams from the center. Above her right wing sat the sun; above her left wing sat the moon. Below her, among the green grass, played ponies from every tribe. Some were in an open fence, some under hut-like structures. To the left a bright blue river ran from between two hills and down to the end of the painting. To the right ran a dirt road.

"Princess Luna is not in the picture," commented Applejack, "this was made after Princess Celestia defeated her."

Doctor Fuse shrugged. "Sure, but that wasn't what I was referring to."

The friends crowded around the picture to examine it.

"For a thousand years old, this picture looks brand new. Was a preserving charm cast on it?" inquired Twilight.

"Ah, you are very sharp," approved Doctor Fuse. "Celestia herself cast a preserving charm over this museum and the objects within it. However, unfortunately, it wasn't free. She made a deal with us...but I will get to that later."

Twilight and Spike glanced at him with suspicious curiosity.

"It's so pretty!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

The Doctor ignored her.

"There aren't any animals in this painting," offered Fluttershy softly, flinching when the man's eyes turned to view her.

"Well, yes," said Doctor Fuse a little huffily, "but there is something important that you are missing."

Fluttershy shrunk behind Applejack dejectedly.

"Ya' don't have to be so rude about it," defended Applejack.

Twilight and Spike studied the painting together, muttering to one another.

"Speak up," urged the Doctor, "What are your thoughts?"

"This painting is much larger than the one that was in my book," began Twilight, "I see more details now. I noticed that the Princess is in front of what appears to be the back of a throne with a planet on top. There is a golden circle around the planet…I found that strange, since the princess' throne has a star on it-not that."

The man sighed, "Sure, sure, that is important too (I'll give you a hint-its not the back of a throne) but we'll get to that later. Now you are thinking too hard."

Everyone paused in silent thought.

"Maybe I'm being too simplistic," said Spike with resolve, "But I think it's weird that the ponies are in an open fence. It doesn't seem practical."

Doctor Fuse smiled. "Very good. You are on the right track."

"Now that you mention it, Spike," added Twilight, "It's so obvious, I'm surprised I missed it. Ponies don't live in fences. Fences aren't really meant for any animals."

"We use them to show the border of our Apple Acres territory," agreed Applejack, "I've never seen them used for animals before. It's a bit odd."

"What else?" encouraged Doctor Fuse.

"The houses," said Spike with sudden clarity, "they are just little huts. Nothing like the houses we have today. Is that what ponies used to live in back then?"

Doctor Fuse grinned. "Indeed. The houses, designed as they are today, were only being used by humans at this time. But the humans were not thought of as citizens of Equestria—like the animals—and so they were not portrayed in this painting, as the animals were not. You should keep that in mind. The fences are the only sign that humans were present."

He paused to give an opportunity for questions. When no one spoke, Doctor Fuse continued.

"The story of the beginning that you have been told is mostly correct, except for one minor detail. Remember the deal that was made between the three tribes? Well, one deal was a deception..." he paused to make sure they were all paying attention. "_Unicorns could not, and still can't, control the sun_—just listen, Twilight. No interruptions, please…"

Twilight pursed her lips, obviously perturbed.

"I s'pose you're gonna tell us next that monkeys rain from the sky!" Applejack huffed.

Doctor Fuse blazed on, "The Pegasi controlled the weather and the work ponies grew the food, but the unicorns didn't have anything essential to offer. Sure, they were talented in other things but nothing that could ensure reliable trade. So it was decided by their leaders that they would have the other ponies think that they could control the sun and moon with their magic. Understandably, this was about survival. They only thought of the tribe's wellbeing back then. The lie was effective even after Equestria was established. But can you guess what time the truth was revealed?"

Applejack ignored the question. "That's a mighty big accusation you got there."

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed, expressing renewed discontent.

"You've never questioned how Discord came into the picture, have you?" replied the man nonchalantly, "No curiosity about how the spirit of chaos became the prime ruler of Equestria?"

The friends were quieted by this question. They were trying to remember reasons but realized they had never looked for them. The only thing they learned in school was that Discord came to Equestria—not why or what for.

Doctor Fuse felt vindicated in knowing he had been right. He smiled with satisfaction and resumed the story.

"Hatred may cause disharmony, but chaos is caused by a break of trust. Enemies can attract Windigos; Friends that betray each other attract even greater, even more dangerous threats. Do you know why?"

The friends watched him.

"Because it is still possible to convince enemies to join in harmony with each other; It is nearly impossible to convince friends, torn apart by betrayal and cynicism, to come together again in harmony. Come over here," the Doctor walked to the middle of the room where the balls on wire stands stood. He pointed to the large yellow orb in the center and explained, "That is our sun," he pointed to a very small green and blue ball, "That is the planet where Equestria resides," he pointed to the tiny white ball sticking out from the planet, "And that is our moon. I'm about to tell you yet another thing you are not going to like." His gaze passed between them before explaining, "The sun doesn't go up and down—"

Everyone except the Doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"The sun stays where it is, spinning in place. Our planet also spins in place, but circles the sun—along with these other planets you see. The moon circles our planet, but there are moons on other planets as well. Can you guess how long—"

Twilight interrupted angrily, "You expect us to trust your word? What good is your word against the Princess'?"

The others nodded, showing similar outrage.

Doctor Fuse wasn't fazed. His gaze of indifference accompanied the reply, "I can show you proof, Twilight. You've never concerned yourself with the solar system because you were too busy studying magic. But I can show you the proof tonight. Now, can you guess how long we have known about the sun?"

Twilight felt something churning and burning inside her chest. She was stunned to silence-she couldn't speak anymore, and neither could anyone else.

Doctor Fuse noticed this. "I suppose I should be more compassionate. Forgive me if I am not, for I intend to finish this tour. Back to the story: The Pegasi were busy with matters of the weather, the work ponies were busy with matters of the land. Unicorns were the original scholars. They discovered the inner workings of what we call the solar system for as long as we could write—I will show you the books, Twilight, if you don't believe me—the books were kept secret from the other ponies. Until one day…" He moved the model planet so that the moon was between it and the sun. "One day Equestria was shrouded in darkness. An eclipse, it is called. The moon shades part of the planet in darkness when the sun, moon, and planet line up. This happened not long after Equestria was established, but you will never see it in history books. The unicorns weren't sure what was going on. The other ponies blamed the unicorns for the night time—they demanded the unicorns to bring the sun back up. It got so bad that the unicorns had to confess—they could not control the sun or the moon. And after that happened..."

The friends listened is disbelief.

"This caused a major break of trust between the ponies, as you can imagine. The Pegasi and work ponies couldn't trust the unicorns, and if the unicorns had hidden something from them then what if the Pegasi or work ponies were hiding something as well? Chaos ensued, chaos so chaotic that Discord took over Equestria and made it even more chaotic. We do not know for certain how he came, but—of course—things were worse than they had ever been before for all ponies, for three reasons. Can you...?"

Doctor Fuse cut off the question, for he could see that they weren't in the mood to muse over his thought-provoking inquiries.

"First of all, Discord could _actually_ do what the unicorns only claimed they could do; he was powerful enough to raise and lower the sun at a whim—yes, I said the sun doesn't go up and down but I will explain—No one understood _how_ but this power discouraged the ponies of any hopes of defeating him. The second thing was that he could control multiple objects simultaneously, thus making any pony his puppet. And third—"

"Chocolate rain!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie merrily. She was back to her springy self in no time.

"No, the third reason was this: because ponies couldn't trust each other the power of strength in numbers was impossible to obtain. No pony could organize a way to overthrow discord. The situation was very, very bad indeed...Follow me." Doctor Fuse walked to the door and opened it for the five friends. "This way. Cabin number one is only the beginning."

Pinkie Pie bounced out the door. The others followed shakily, wary of the next controversial story that they would be told.


	10. 10: Hope in Dishonesty

The next house held various labeled metal parts which none of the five friends could recognize or make sense of. Each label contained a stone plaque with a one to two paragraph explanation written of the object it was attached to. Pinkie Pie seemed to be the only happy pony in the room, wide-eyed with an ecstatic grin.

"Shiny!" she squeaked, dashing from one display to another.

Doctor Fuse rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the others. "Am I right to assume that none of you were told of the history of humans in Equestria?"

Applejack shrugged. "I was sorta told…"

"You were never told of when they came?"

The blonde-haired, freckled girl shook her head.

Doctor Fuse gestured to the metals and explained, "Around the time of the reign of Discord the humans arrived in Equestria…Not very good timing, really. The ponies were on edge from lack of sleep and stress, as you can imagine, and seeing the strange object fall from the sky was scary enough—the ship was believed to be yet another one of Discord's new ways of wreaking havoc. But when even stranger looking creatures came out, rumor spread that the new arrivals were attracted to Equestria in the same way that Discord was attracted. This gave the relationship between ponies and humans a very rough and awkward start…" He raised his eyebrows to emphasize his next point. "Ponies were too suspicious to interact or even speak with humans. In their fear they avoided the humans or watched them from a safe distance. As a result, the humans did not understand how civilized and intelligent the ponies were—ponies on this planet carry a striking resemblance to a creature from their planet that humans had domesticated—"

"Dom—domesticated?" interrupted Pinkie Pie, pausing to tilt her head to the side curiously.

"Like owning a pet," Doctor Fuse explained, "except the creatures couldn't communicate with humans and vice versa, like ponies can, so the creatures weren't asked to be their pets."

Twilight, Spike, and Applejack frowned seriously. Fluttershy appeared upset.

"Making them pets without asking is very rude," Fluttershy stated, her firm tone disintegrated by her soft voice, "

"But the creatures they took captive were treated well," added Doctor Fuse, "And, to be fair, remember that they could not communicate with animals."

"They still can't…" whispered Fluttershy bitterly, looking down at her human feet with sadness.

Applejack put a comforting hand on Fluttershy's shoulder.

Doctor Fuse turned away apathetically. "They were given food, water, shelter and love. And any human masters that were cruel to their animals were discouraged by human society. Or so they've told us…Anyway, we will come back to that later. What you see in this room are parts of the same ship that fell from the sky and landed in Equestria. "

Applejack blinked in disbelief and interrupted, "Wait a sec—so they fell from the sky? How is that possible?"

"The humans were from a different planet—actually, a different solar system entirely," answered Doctor Fuse, seeming grateful for the question that synchronized with this history lesson, "The museum library includes the journals of some of them, which tell us their reasons for embarking on such a long and tedious mission. The planet they were living on was apparently experiencing total chaos as well. However, this kind of chaos would inevitably destroy their planet and everyone on it. So the humans created a program titled, 'Noah's Ark.' 'A plan to preserve the human race,' one of the human writers called it; large space ships, or space arks, were built to carry large quantities of their people and their people's knowledge—"

"Ah," whispered Twilight to herself, "That is where the books come in…"

"—To planets that seemed to support life similar to their planet's life. Their ship was chosen for our planet. I could take all day fascinating you with how and why, but we can get into that later (if you so desire). Basically, what you need to know is a little about how intelligent and brave their plan was."

Doctor Fuse stepped over to a metal structure that looked like a large, stretched out egg.

"Who is Noah?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know," answered Doctor Fuse dismissively, gesturing to the egg. "Humans call this kind of stuff technology. By the time of their planet's chaos they became very advanced in science. They were capable of phenomenal feats, like the space ship Noah's Ark 042. What you see here was part of that ship and a product of their genius—it is called the Cryptasis Crib. Imagine fashioning hundreds of these to fit on a giant ship! But its function was more astounding. It could keep any living creature in a state of hibernation for more than thirty light years away! Well…not really hibernation—"Doctor Fuse backtracked when he saw the stunned look on Fluttershy's face, "It is called Cryptasis. I try to simplify things to make it easier to understand. 'Cryptasis' is a state like death. Basically, the Cryptasis Crib places your entire body, metabolism and all, on hold. The creature inside is essentially frozen in time so that no aging occurs until the Crib is triggered to bring the body back to life again…Yes, Twilight, isn't it fascinating? It is very much like dying, but you can come to life again because of the special conditions the Crib induces."

Twilight was certainly impressed. Her mouth hung open in astonishment. "Does…does it still work?"

Doctor Fuse shrugged. "As I said, a preserving charm from Celestia is on every object in this museum. But no one has wanted to try the Crib on themselves, let alone anyone else. We were not allowed to keep information on the Cryptasis Crib, so we would be guessing on how to run it…" The Doctor ran his fingers over the Crib. "Of course, this came with a risk. Records show that the Cryptasis Crib had about a twenty-three percent chance of failing (the creature inside really dying), which only increased with the length of time the creature was in the Crib. But that didn't deter the humans! They just added twenty-five percent more people and twenty-five percent more machine to the ship! They calculated how many people were needed for a new civilization, you see. And not just anyone could go. The best of the educated professionals of society were chosen; people knowledgeable enough to contribute to the group and pass that wealth of knowledge onto posterity were hand selected for the cause…Well, except the politicians were also included, for they were the ones doing the selecting…they were the only exception. Anyway, the population chosen had greater ratio of females to males, for obvious reproductive reasons. From these records we can admire the clever and calculating nature of these animals." The Doctor looked around at the group expectantly.

Fluttershy didn't meet his eyes. She whispered in Applejack's ear, and Applejack nodded solemnly. Pinky Pie was using the reflection of the Cryptasis Crib to make silly faces. She giggled to herself. Spike's reaction was intentionally reserved and thus unknown. Only Twilight seemed to comprehend the magnitude of what he was saying.

"I wouldn't call it brave," she thought out loud, "there was no other choice: take the risk or die anyway. And they probably left more behind than they saved."

The Doctor shrugged and admitted, "From reading their journals, I can assume you are right. They only had so much time to build so many ships, and resources were tight. The ships and everything else were actually kept top secret so that the public wouldn't panic—so the ones left behind could enjoy the rest of the time they had, rather than worrying—"

"You mean rather than using their numbers to rebel and demand a spot on the ships too," murmured Spike.

Dr. Fuse shot Spike a criticizing glance. "Don't think, from this story, that it was easy for them. Many human writers expressed guilt for surviving."

A skeptical glint showed in Twilight's eye. "Are you sure you aren't just putting these creatures on a pedestal? I have yet to hear about what is so courageous about this species. Intellect is cold and useless without compassion."

Doctor Fuse smiled. "I'm a scientist, dear. I don't believe perfection exists anywhere. I could tell you all about the human's faults, if you wish, but—" he glanced at Fluttershy, "—since some of you like to focus on those things anyway, I decided to enlighten you rather than help you discourage yourselves."

Fluttershy looked up at them and blushed.

"Well y'ur doin' a pretty bang-up job of it," muttered Applejack. Once the Doctor looked away she whispered in Fluttershy's ear, "Don't mind him, Sugarcube."

"Look at all of you, lecturing me like you know so much. If you have it all figured out, then why are you here?" laughed the Doctor, his words cutting their tongues to silence. "You are ignorant of the kind of bodies you possess. You do not want to try to appreciate them. As for you, Twilight—don't you think it's a bit hypocritical to scold me about pedestals? How do you suppose you viewed Celestia?"

Now it was Twilight's turn to blush.

The Doctor sighed and motioned toward the door. "I can see now that I could telling you about the rest of these parts here would prove to be a waste of my time. But just wait—we have a couple more places to go before the Grand Finale; come with me to the next house."

Each room that followed was even more fascinating than the one preceding it, although the friends would never admit that to the Doctor. Piece by piece the story of humans and ponies was put together, illustrated by mostly human, but also some pony, artifacts…

The Doctor told them that many humans were dead inside the ship, and so the first thing they did in Equestria was bury their dead. During this time various journal owners wrote about their first impressions of the place. In one room Doctor Fuse showed them the pages of a few of the human's journals.

One was a biologist's first journal entry since her awakening. It read, "This planet is like a natural disaster in and of itself! I wonder if we have all died or gone mad. The shape of the land is always changing under our feet, the sun and moon rise and fall unpredictably, and sometimes chocolate rain falls from the sky. The flora and fauna are very much like Earth's, except for one added ingredient that I can only compare to 'magic.' In our world magic is a mere trick of the senses, but this magic seems to be no trick. I endeavor to understand how all of what I am observing is possible."

"It is important you remember her," Doctor Fuse remarked, "she solved the mystery of magic."

Twilight glanced up at him doubtingly, but decided to wait for the explanation later; she was beginning to see that it would be better that way.

A botanist had written in his journal, "A few of our men on a scouting party disappeared for a couple days and returned to us severely altered. One was only a few inches tall, another had a nose that drooped down to the ground, and another's skin was bright violet. I can't help but ask myself—are we dead? Or have I lost my wits? I am absolutely shocked and perplexed. When I asked them what had happened, they only told me about a field of beautiful blue flowers that I should take a look at. I am worried about what we may stumble upon next."

"Those blue flowers must have been Poison Joke…" whispered Spike.

"Very good," confirmed the Doctor.

"But that raises the question…" Spike's brows furrowed as he focused on the puzzle. "How come humans cannot use magic but magic can use them?"

"Excellent question, Spike," praised Doctor Fuse, beginning to warm up to the boy. "You are getting ahead of my story, though."

"You take waaaaaayyyy too long telling stories!" whined an exasperated Pinkie Pie, "at this rate, when will we have time for Ring-and-Run?"

Doctor Fuse ignored her and showed them another journal from a zoologist. Naturally, the human zoologist focused on the fauna. He impressed all of the friends when they read his insightful words on the first page of the journal: "I know that the human brain is prone to anthropomorphizing animal behavior, but I could swear on my life that there is something unique about these ponies. The other creatures in the area flee from us just the same, but this morning when I awoke early I spotted two ponies staring into the camp from the shadows of the trees. I swear they were speaking to each other, as if discussing what they thought of us. The look in their eyes alone tells of sentience. I felt as if I was looking into a human face."

The politician's journals were the least interesting: "Everyone seems to be settling into their duties just fine. It is now my responsibility to ensure that all are playing their part to make our new start successful. This planet is a dreadful and frightening place, almost makes one wonder why we bothered to escape our end. Survival is so deeply ingrained into us. Tomorrow my other surviving fellow politicians, Forion and Zylanx, will discuss the writing of a constitution for our new colony. We haven't encountered any serious threats from the planet's environment yet."

Doctor Fuse snapped the journal shut. "You would have thought that Discord would be annoyed by the uninvited intrusion of the humans—that he would have given the humans hell—"

"Hell? What the hell is that?" Piped Pinky Pie.

"An imagined land of suffering associated with superstition," Doctor Fuse explained quickly, "But Discord had something else in mind. Instead of showing himself, he simply watched them, amused at how they and the ponies reacted toward each other..Or at least that is my speculation, for he didn't interfere for weeks…"

Spike humphed bitterly to himself. He could picture Discord sitting on a cloud above the humans with a tub of popcorn.

"Ponies and people didn't speak the same language back then," Doctor Fuse added, "the humans had only stored a week's rations in the ship but when it was exposed to the air most of it shriveled and spoiled—you will want to keep that part of the story in mind—So they had an immediate need for food…" the Doctor offered an awkward smile like an apology as his sentences began to limp together. "Humans are omnivores…not like ponies, who are herbivores. The easiest thing to do was trap animals, because they couldn't be sure which plants were poisonous to them or not. The chemists tried analyzing the vegetation, however, there were elements there unlike any in the periodic table. So, the solution…"

"Oh no," cried Fluttershy softly, "how awful."

"What? It's no different than what timber wolves and dragons do."

"Hey! Not all dragons!" Spike corrected offensively.

Doctor Fuse rolled his eyes. "Yes, they began trapping animals to eat…well, that and collecting chocolate rain. But they did not eat ponies! They wanted to domesticate them as they domesticated the creatures on their planet, for they would be a good means of transportation—"

"Against their will?" asked Applejack, a fierce look in her eyes.

Doctor Fuse nodded indifferently. "Will you all quit interrupting me, please?"

"That don't sound much better than being trapped and butchered!" retorted Applejack passionately, "Domestication sounds like—sounds like—!"

"Slavery," Doctor Fuse finished for her matter-of-factly. "I believe that is the word you are looking for."

"Slavery? What is that?" asked Pinky Pie. "Sounds like gravy! Heehee."

No one else knew what that word meant, a foreign concept to the world of Equestria.

"Slavery means making someone serve you without consent or payment," Doctor Fuse answered dryly, "But don't be so quick to judge the humans. There is a part of history that you have yet to learn about." The tour almost ended there. Fluttershy started crying softly and Applejack started a yelling match with the Doctor. But with mediation and urging from Twilight they pressed on and the Doctor continued the tour. The information they learned went as follows.

Each human stuck to their specialty and used it to better the colony. The politician humans established a new government and economy while others built fences and captured many ponies. The humans realized immediately through their interactions with the creatures that the ponies were not dumb animals; the ponies seemed to have a higher level of consciousness than the creatures of their home planet. But because ponies had a different language than humans, the various noises they made were not suspected to be sophisticated speech.

Only a few scientists believed that the ponies were intelligent enough to have their own language, but these scientists were laughed. Then the humans discovered the houses the ponies lived in, and the land they cultivated. Unicorns were also discovered, along with Pegasi, which fit into human mythology and made them more open to the idea that these animals could even be wise. If the ponies were united they could have turned the tables for the humans but the humans only experienced small rebellions from families of captive ponies, which were suppressed easily with human technology. After a slow start their success over the challenges of the disorganized world gained momentum. They felt they had, with their research and technology, tamed the insanity that was the planet Equestria.

During this time Discord finally showed himself and asserted his dominion over. He apparently figured that it was time they learned their place. So far, the humans were pleasing him—they made for great entertainment, both in how they interacted with other humans and how they interacted with ponies. But he did not want them to get the wrong idea and think that they could usurp the planet. He made it clear to them that they were allowed to stay only as long as it pleased him.

Discord's favor allowed the humans to continue domesticating ponies. He didn't want them to suspect that the ponies were as aware as humans were. Some humans, upon discovering the pony houses and gardens, objected to their treatment and demanded that the humans let them be. Others said that although the ponies acted human they were not human and it didn't hurt to use them for the survival of the colony. Tensions rose not only between ponies and humans, but between humans.

"Discord must have really enjoyed watching every minute of all of that progress," remarked Twilight bitterly.

"And he would also be sorely disappointed," replied Doctor Fuse. "The zoologist I showed you—the zoologist whose journals you read from—he was the first human we have record of that began to try to communicate with ponies. He bought what he observed to be the smartest captive ponies as pets in order to study the noises they made. And, as a result, he proved to the human colony that the ponies did indeed have an actual language and humans could talk to them. He was the first human to learn pony language."

Doctor Fuse showed them the Zoologist's book that held a complete vocabulary of pony language.

However, by the time this discovery was made the ponies were a part of human colony life. The ponies were very much depended on by the colonies and so most of the people that owned them didn't want to free them. But that did not discourage the zoologist. He secretly left the colony in the night and went to the ponies to explain the need for understanding between the two species—the need to show the humans that although they were not the same shape they still deserved the same rights. Only this form of action could stop their loved ones from being stolen away.

The pet ponies that the zoologist freed helped allow the ponies to trust his word of advice. With the zoologist's direction, all ponies everywhere marched to the colony and encircled the human camp. They made their terms clear: if the humans agreed to free the ponies they held captive and give ponies the same rights as humans, then the ponies would agree to help the humans by their own free will, as long as humans reciprocated that help. Not all ponies liked these terms or wanted to forgive the humans (especially ones who had been captive or had someone they loved domesticated), but the zoologist reasoned that it was the only way to live in peace and end a cycle of opposition between species. The humans, not able to deny the sentience of the ponies any further, agreed to those terms. Human and pony started working with each other on equal terms.

The actions the zoologist took also happened to be a beneficial message to the Equestrian society as a whole; He had been the one to remind the ponies of the importance of being united. Thus the pony tribes—reluctantly but graciously—decided that it was time to put aside old grudges and start out fresh. Forgiveness healed old hurts not only between humans and ponies, but also between the pony tribes. Friendship eventually developed as oaths of honesty and time progressed.

"But, as you can imagine, Discord was not pleased with this," said Doctor Fuse.

Discord hated the harmony that was developing between the two species. He induced a fresh batch of chaos upon humans and ponies, one never seen before. The good zoologist went missing and was never found again. The pony that was leading the reunited Equestria also vanished. Unimaginable events caused the humans to wonder if they had all turned insane, or induced insanity amongst some members of the human colony.

However, the ponies kept to their word: they helped the humans through it. Since the ponies were used to magic, they were able to keep their cool and reassure humans to do the same. In this way they saved many humans from going insane. And the humans were able to reciprocate: whenever one of Discord's tricks threatened the pony's way of life, the humans offered up inventions to counter the effects of Discord's shenanigans. In this way they saved many ponies from unbearable suffering. In the end, Discord's deeds served only to strengthen bonds and form solidarity between beings.

"Then," said Doctor Fuse with a tone of importance, "the ultimate human invention was made."

The next room he brought the friends into was dimly lit. Various glass cases were erected on stands all over the room. Inside the last case was a rod of some sort with wires and other objects attached. Each case before that seemed to have evolved from the one before it, and the one before it, and so on.

"The biologist I showed you—the journal you read from her—from the moment she stepped foot on this planet she only had one interest." He stepped over to the closest glass case display. "She could care less about the survival of the colony. She cared about solving puzzles, the greatest puzzle being the existence of magical life and magic itself on this planet. Why were some life forms magical while others weren't? She wondered. Why were some life forms more powerful with magic than others?" He gestured to the room. "These inventions were only one branch of her means of getting answers. She learned about properties unique to Equestria. She used all of these in her experiments and meticulously recorded data. She was able to get some Chemists and Geologists to aid her with their own extensive knowledge, and then..." He pointed to the case in front of him. "She made the most important discovery. This discovery would dictate the next sequence of events in history. It would change the dynamics of Equestria forever."

The glass case was very tall. It held what looked like a unicorn's horn, twisted and chalky. "She learned about a special type of radiation that the Equestrian sun emitted, unfamiliar and unidentified. Of course, she named this foreign radiation 'magic.' She observed that Magic Radiation reacted with certain elements in Equestria, elements that resided inside both fauna and flora alike. Some of the wildlife had adapted to be able to harvest and metabolize this radiation. What you are seeing here in this room is the last of her primitive experiments to confirm her hypothesis."

"Harvest and metabolize radiation?" asked Twilight, her tone betraying her imposed air of skepticism.

Doctor Fuse smiled appreciatively. "Of course, it is a complicated process. It involves more than just the radiation—specifically, electromagnetic waves emitted by the body—but it would take too much time to explain it right now. Maybe later."

"Is…is that a real…" asked Applejack somewhat hesitantly, her nose wrinkling at the horn in the case.

"Don't worry, it is not from a unicorn. It only imitates a unicorn horn. The biologist's hypothesis was that the horns on unicorns acted as harvesters of the special radiation from the sun. The horn draws the radiation into the body and the body metabolizes it to form a forceful energy, the energy that gives unicorns their magical ability!"

All of the friends stared at Doctor Fuse with wide eyes.

"Amazing, isn't it?" smiled the Doctor. "She also found out that the reason why unicorn horns have evolved to be twisted—instead of flat—is because the twisted form increases the surface area, which increases the amount of radiation harvested, which increases the ability and power of magic! In other words, unicorns were naturally selected to have twisted horns because they were able to do more magic."

Twilight had to remind herself to breath. "This—this is—"

"Er, what's this about evolution and natural selection?" asked Applejack suspiciously. She had never heard the terms before.

"That would also take time to explain," dismissed the Doctor, continuing his history lesson instead. "She took samples of a unicorn horn and created the artificial horn you see here from elements she collected around Equestria. It was not as effective as a real horn, but it proved her hypothesis to be true countless times. So then she set to learning a separate mystery—how do Pegasi have their unique powers? She discovered that it was because their hooves are made of similar materials! They aren't able to harvest the Magic Radiation as much or as well as horns, but it is enough to give them their ability to manipulate weather and handle clouds."

Fluttershy stumbled backward.

Applejack caught and steadied her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…" she said faintly, trying to catch her breath. "I'm…I'm just…surprised."

Spike grabbed Twilight's hand all of a sudden to get her attention. Before he could say anything Pinkie Pie plopped down onto the ground and scowled up at the horn in the glass case. "Whatever, big deal. We skipped Ring-and-Run for this thing? Ugh."

"Twilight," said Spike urgently, tugging at the purple haired girl's hand, "Do you suppose this is why Discord has so much power? He has two horns on his head, and I wouldn't be surprised if his hooves also—"

The thought felt like an electrocution to Twilight.

"Smart boy," approved Dr. Fuse, nodding to show how impressed he was. "That was the biologist's hypothesis as well. So can you guess what she did next?"

An idea suddenly sprang to Twilight's mind, but she quickly suppressed the thought in fear and disbelief. Dr. Fuse was too quick, for he noticed the strange shift in her expression before it was tamed.

"I think it may have occurred to you by now," Dr. Fuse said proudly, scanning the faces of the five friends, basking in the moment. "She set out to inventing something that would harvest Magic Radiation better than unicorn horns or Pegasi hooves. She would not live to see the full extent of her work, but her apprentice did not fail her. Her apprentice, through continued experiments and research, forged the Elements of Harmony."

A shock of silence followed as all of the friends took a moment let this sink in.

Twilight suddenly felt like she was choking. A plethora of emotions crashed down on her all at once. She had a sudden urgency to run from the room, which she held back. Unwanted salty tears blurred her vision and something pressed down upon her chest, constricting the air from her lungs. Torn by the confusing torrents of sensations, and not knowing what to do with them, she sunk down to the floor and buried her hands in her hair.

"Twilight! Are you okay?" Spike knelt down next to her with a worried expression. Applejack and Fluttershy followed suit.

"I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction," laughed Doctor Fuse. "Seems a bit overdone, in my opinion. But then again, it is very human to—"

His words were the catalyst that opened a direction for Twilight's flood of emotions.

"I'm sick of hearing about humans!" yelled Twilight, her words ejecting from her mouth almost involuntarily. "We are not humans! Our bodies were transformed against our will! And I refuse to live in this body for the rest of my days!"

Fluttershy gently caught Twilights hands to cup them in her own soft fingers. "There there, Twilight, this means we have a way to fix this…"

"Actually, we don't," corrected Doctor Fuse, "Thanks to your beloved Celestia the information was lost. I don't know what she did with it, and—"

"Will ya' shut y'ur yapper fur jus' one apple-buckin' minute?" Spat the flustered Applejack at Doctor Fuse.

"See, I told you we should have just played Ring-and-Run," said Pinky with a twinge of vindication as she awkwardly stood nearby and glanced at the door of the house longingly.

Spike tried to think of something comforting to say, but he was wrestling with the same things that Twilight was.

"You weren't planning on helping us find an answer—were you?" accused Twilight hoarsely to Doctor Fuse.

Doctor Fuse shook his head. "This feral outburst is most inappropriate."

Pinky realized the seriousness of the situation. She started hopping in front of Twilight, calling her attention. "It's ok, Twilight, you will come up with a plan! You always do! You are the smartest pony ever. You need to cheer up. Want me to bake you something? I haven't tried to do it yet in this body but I think—"

Twilight wasn't listening. She felt like an idiot after reacting this way. What was it? She still could not pinpoint the emotions coursing through her body; they mixed together into a slippery mess. Her fingers tingled.

The Doctor knew better. "Which is it that has you so crippled, Twilight?" He asked her, "The fact that you have been lied to by people you trusted? Or the fact that humans should receive all the credit for the civilization of Equestria today?"

"Your glorification of humans is speculative!" retorted Spike, "If they were truly a superior race, then how come they could not save their own planet from destruction? They abandoned their home for a new one. They had no power before they found Equestria!"

"And humans would not have survived without us!" added Twilight. "They survived because they took advantage of our abilities!"

"That is certainly true, but Equestria would not have survived without humans. Which do you suppose is more worthy of praise?"

"How can you have such love toward a species you never knew? A species that enslaved your people and—"

"I will parry that question back to you, girl!" Doctor Fuse shot back. "The flesh that you have now is of the species that was responsible for overthrowing Discord. They knew that the Elements would only work for a creature that had evolved to metabolize the Magic Radiation; harvesting the energy was not enough—it had to be used, and humans did not have the biology in them that could do that. They gave Celestia and her sister the Elements. They gave them the power to defeat Discord! They did that knowing that they had also given the ponies the power to eliminate their species as well. The land of Equestria found peace and order again, only thanks to the trust that the humans showed them!" His eyes narrowed as he emphasized his last lesson. "A trust that was not returned by the Equestrians."

The five friends were all stunned into silence. A heavy void of noise hung in the hair for a very long moment. Doctor Fuse kept his eyes glued to Twilight, waiting for what she would say. Twilight could only stare into his eyes, her mind brewing over this new bit of knowledge.

The sound of a wringing bell broke the silence and stirred the friends awake from their state of shock.

"It is the bell signaling supper time," explained Doctor Fuse dully. "Just as well, I think we are finished speaking about the past for the day. Will you join us for our evening meal?"

He made his way toward the door and opened it, cordially gesturing the friends to exit.

The friends looked to Twilight, who stood up and straightened. "You do not plan to help us. Do you."

Doctor Fuse smiled. "Is that what all the fuss is about? I've been helping you all along."

"By giving us a history lesson?" retorted Twilight. "You know what I meant."

Doctor Fuse shrugged. "Even if I wanted to help, there is nothing that can be done. The Princesses saw to that. Cestestia removed any knowledge that could be useful against magic and Luna made us all unmagical. It is ironic, isn't it? The sisters started it and finished it."

"I think you are lying," said Spike, his eyes squinted disapprovingly at the Doctor. "I think you know enough to know there is a way. But you like being human."

Noticing that the friends were not going to go first, the Doctor left out the door, forcing the friends to follow him. Once outside, they discovered that people were moving throughout the museum. Doors of some houses began opening and humans, young and old, poured out, all heading in the same direction. Some of them shouted a greeting to Doctor Fuse and the others. Others were immersed in a book and walked with the pages under their noses.

Doctor Fuse smiled wider. "I am not alone. All of us here at Anthro enjoy being human. Hands make our work much easier, not to mention the aesthetics of being human." He waved a hand to the crowd of people passing by. "You have reason to be suspicious of dishonesty, but I do not care to convince you otherwise. I am merely interested in giving you history."

"What good are stories from the past?" asked Applejack. "Is teachin' history the only thing important to ya'?"

Pinky Pie was not listening. Her eyes shimmered with excitement at all the people passing by. "I didn't know there were so many humans here! I will make so many new friends! Yay! Can we go to eat now, Twlight? Can we, huh? Can we?"

"You will adapt. You will like being human," assured the Doctor. "Have you noticed the aesthetics of the human body? Have you realized the power that hands possess? Take a moment to feel the texture of a blade of grass or a feather. Hands were also what gave humans the power to invent things—"

"No," interrupted Twilight, glaring at the man with fixed determination. "We are not humans. We will find a way to be our original form again."

The Doctor sighed. "Very well. Chase after a hopeless cause for as long as you like. You would have only wasted a small portion of my time. Meanwhile, come join us for supper."

"Yes!" Pinky Pie tugged on Twilight excitedly, "Let's go!"

"Very well…" sighed Twilight.  
>The friends followed the Doctor to the dining halls.<p>

Spike whispered to Twilight, "I think there is something the Doctor is not telling us."

"I have the same inkling," Twilight whispered back, "You think he will let us look around here on our own?"

"No use asking…let's plan on doing that tomorrow."

Twilight ruffled Spikes hair affectionately and smile calming down a little bit. There was still a small glimmer of hope.


End file.
